O Amante
by Siy Simon
Summary: Resignada a um casamento infeliz, Pansy Malfoy suportou tudo calada, até aquele momento. Movida pelo desejo de vingança ela se entregou a outro homem, sem jamais imaginar que poderia se apaixonar por ele e viver um amor de verdade.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

_Leicester, Inglaterra, 1892_

Pansy Malfoy chegou com um dia de atraso para as festividades na casa de campo de sua amiga Emilia. Uma serie de acontecimentos ocasionaram isso. Ainda naquela manhã ela precisou despachar a filha para a escola interna e também despedir-se dos pais, que regressavam à Irlanda. Além disso, a viagem de trem de Lodres para o Noroeste levara mais tempo do que o habitual, devido a problemas com a locomotiva. Pansy sentia-se exausta e esforçava-se para não perder a paciência com a criada, que a ajudava a arrumar-se para o chá.

Momentos depois entrava no grande salão decorado de verde e prata, e reunia-se aos outros convidados. Pansy teve que resistir ao desejo de gritar de pura frustração. Hermione Weasley, atriz, atual esposa de lorde Ron e amante de vários homens importantes, inclusive de seu marido Draco, dominava a cena.

Pansy temeu enfrentar o fim de semana. Estava cansada da longa viagem e desgastada com acontecimentos recentes em relação a seu casamento, por isso não se achava disposta a trocar farpas com Hermione, que sempre procurava atingí-la com comentários rudes.

Fatigada, desculpou-se com Emilia, dejando repousar um pouco até o jantar. Emilia mostrou-se bastante compreensiva, conhecia os dilemas da amiga. Dali a instantes Pansy subia novamente a imponente escadaria de mármore, rumo aos seus aposentos. Descansada, seria mais fácil para ela ignorar o descaramento de Hermione Weasley. Não que não estivesse acostumada ao comportamento devasso e desregrado dos membros de sua classe social. Pecados amorosos eram comuns, mesmo entre suas amigas. E embora ela própria jamais houvesse sido infiel, não se julgava particularmente virtuosa, ou moralista. Cada qual lidava com a vida conforme desejava. Seu casamento assemelhava-se a qualquer outro de seu círculo. Tinha uma filha maravilhosa e apesar de Draco ser muito diferente daquilo que imaginara, conformara-se há tempos, afinal, não existiam maridos devotados.

Ao chegar no alto da escada, Pansy inspirou fundo e percorreu o corredor elegante apressadamente. Olhou as portas e certa de estar diante da porta de seu quarto abriu-a sem bater. Chocada, estacou, os olhos arregalados.

A baronesa Daphne, sua melhor amiga, agarrava-se a um homem branco, de cabelos negros e musculoso, as pernas alvas enlaçando-o pela cintura. Com o torso nu, o desconhecido a sustentava nos braços, a calça de couro arriada até as coxas.

Com a entrada de Pansy, Daphne deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa. O homem, contudo, após breve hesitação, murmurou algo no ouvido da parceira e retomou as investidas ritmadas. Imediatamente Pansy fechou a porta e se afastou, feliz por não haver ninguém no corredor para testemunhar seu embaraço. Como nenhum dos dois se lembrara de trancar a porta? Teria que se desculpar com Daphne, apesar de a óbvia indiferença do cavalheiro sugerir que aquela não havia sido a primeira vez em que fora pego em flagrante.

Localizando, enfim, seus aposentos, Pansy suspirou aliviada, perseguida pelos gemidos de prazer de Daphne. Sabia que esses divertimentos eram comuns, mas nunca havia presenciado algo. Perturbada, Pansy percebeu que a possibilidade de conseguir dormir estava agora descartada, considerando o fato de ocupar o cômodo adjacente ao dos amantes e saber exatamente o que eles faziam. Pelo menos tinha como se desculpar pelo equívoco, entrara na porta ao lado do seu quarto, um engano compreensível numa mansão de quarenta dormitórios.

Sabendo não poder retornar ao salão depois de haver se queixado de forte dor de cabeça, Pansy passou a hora seguinte bombardeada pelos ruídos do êxtase da amiga e do estranho, até que, graças aos céus, o silêncio faconteceu.

Abandonando o livro com o qual tentara se distrair, deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Todavia seu descanso durou pouco. Dali a minutos, Daphne aparecia, um sorriso resplandecente no rosto.

— Vim lhe dizer que acabei de contemplar as glórias do paraíso, minha querida. Ele é inacreditável...

Dando seu repouso por encerrado, Pansy sentou-se na cama.

— Por favor, desculpe-me a intromissão.

— E desculpe-me pelos gritos — devolveu a baronesa Daphne, rindo e jogando-se sobre uma cadeira. — Na verdade, você não precisa se desculpar. Seu aparecimento não nos atrapalhou em nada, porque Harry é tão _focado. _E muito, muito, muito melhor do que qualquer mulher pode imaginar. Acredite-me, os comentários sobre seu desempenho sexual, por mais extraordinários que sejam, não lhe fazem justiça. O homem é fantástico!

— Então o marquês é superior ao seu prezado Frederick?

— Não há a menor comparação! Meu querido Harry é um deus!

— Então é _querido _Harry agora — Pansy a questionou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. — Suponho que, devido às circunstâncias, uma certa... intimidade seja permitida.

— A mais deliciosa das intimidades, eu lhe asseguro — retrucou Daphne, maliciosa, mostrando com as mãos o tamanho daquilo que tanto prazer lhe dera.

— Terei isso em mente quando me deparar com o marquês.

O tom de Pansy indicava exatamente o contrário. Ela e Daphne eram amigas de infância e embora Pansy não aprovasse aventuras extraconjugais, Daphne empenhava-se em lhe contar os detalhes mais picantes de seus relacionamentos amorosos.

— Quando você vai se permitir essa experiência? Maridos, filhos e trabalhos beneficentes não são suficientes! Além disso a vida passa tão depressa, querida. Nós acabamos de completar vinte e cinco anos!

— Estou contente assim. Não preciso da excitação do adultério.

— É porque você nunca encontrou um homem que realmente a excite.

— Talvez. Tampouco espero encontrar, depois de conhecer as centenas de homens desinteressantes que circulam em nosso meio.

— Os quais você sempre rejeitou. Não é normal, Pansy querida, ser tão fiel. Deus é testemunha de que nossos maridos não o são.

— Não comece. Você sabe o quanto detesto esse assunto.

É verdade, pensou a baronesa, entristecida. O Malfoy era tão conhecido por seus incontáveis casos amorosos quanto pelo pouco tempo que passava em casa, ao lado da família.

—Bem, de qualquer forma, você poderá se distrair cavalgando enquanto estiver aqui. Você trouxe Twink?

— E eu deixaria meu cavalo favorito para trás? Meu cavalariço se encarregou de trazê-lo ontem.

— Ouvi rumores de que Draco pretende vir encontrá-la desta vez. — O jovem era francês e raramente se dava ao trabalho de acompanhar a esposa inglesa em qualquer evento, muito menos fora da França.

— É o que ele disse. Meu marido gosta de competir com Harry, portanto creio que aceitará o convite de Emilia para o fim de semana.

— Harry monta tão bem quanto Harry, melhor até. Provavelmente Draco considere o marquês um desafio interessante.

A princesa esboçou um sorriso pálido.

— O marquês poderá estar cansado demais para competir, se você insistir em mantê-lo ocupado na cama.

— Aparentemente ele pode se dedicar a ambos os esportes sem perda de energia. Pelo menos é o que Sophie me disse. Ela conheceu Harry no ano passado e passou um mês de absoluto prazer ao lado dele, percorrendo o circuito internacional de hipismo.

— Pelos céus, Daphne, você _precisa _encontrar outra forma de se distrair. Além de ter amantes, procura referências dos mesmos!

— Haverá tempo de sobra para isso quando eu ficar velha, querida. A propósito, considerando nossa longa amizade, estou disposta a partilhar o maravilhoso Harry Potter com você. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele será capaz de satisfazer todas as nossas necessidades.

— Apesar de apreciar sua generosidade, o marquês Harry não me interessa. Tampouco desejo ser mais uma na sua extensa lista de conquistas.

— Acho que você não tem um pingo de sangue quente correndo nas veias, querida. Se tivesse, não poderia resistir- lhe — disse sorrindo.

— Concordo plenamente — Pansy falou.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que discutiam o assunto. Há anos Daphne tentava convencê-la, sem sucesso, a experimentar as delícias dos casos passageiros. 

— Sua puritana mãe é a culpada por criar uma filha assim.

— Alegremente deixo todas as aventuras adúlteras para você. Não estou interessada em amantes. Tenho uma vida cheia, que me mantém ocupada. Por exemplo, levantei-me às cinco horas da manhã hoje e gostaria muito de tirar um cochilo antes do jantar.  
— Então vou deixá-la em paz — concedeu Daphne, levantando-se. — Tomarei um demorado banho enquanto penso numa maneira de estar com Harry esta noite.  
— Será um pouco difícil, dividindo a cama com seu marido.

— Talvez Frederick procure a companhia de lady Nott, como fez quando passamos o fim de semana na residência dos Weasley. Lady Nott é uma das convidadas de Emilia.  
— Hermione Weasley também — completou Pansy, com um travo de amargura.  
— Você tem que ignorar Hermione, querida. Ela adora provocá-la. E se ainda não dormiu com todos os homens aqui reunidos, não foi por falta de tentar.  
— Não me faça pensar nisso. — Os rumores ligando lady Weasley a seu marido, além de insistentes, revelavam a pura verdade.

— Creia-me, ela não significa nada para nenhum deles.

Era isso que Pansy pensava para poder se convencer a continuar naquele casamento infeliz. Nenhuma das amantes de Draco significava algo para ele.

A baronesa caminhou até a porta.

— Portanto, ignore a vadia. É o que todas as outras mulheres farão.

— Enquanto todos os homens a cercarão de atenções - Pansy completou triste.

— Porque Hermione dormirá com cada um deles.

Daphne parou na porta e olhou para Pansy. Vendo a amiga entristecida disse:

— Ouça meu conselho, querida amiga. Prove os prazeres do amor ilícito qualquer dia desses. Não como Hermione, é claro, que passa de mão em mão. Apenas experimente, uma única vez. Vejo-a no jantar.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

No jantar daquela noite Pansy descobriu-se sentada ao lado do marquês Harry e, por um instante, perguntou-se se não fora obra de Daphne. Mas logo descartou a idéia, quando sua anfitriã, Emilia Cavendish, lhe sorriu e apontou discretamente o nobre, deixando claro ter sido a única responsável pela distribuição dos lugares.

Emilia, amiga de infância como Daphne, a considerava uma verdadeira aberração na alta sociedade, infestada de infiéis. Tentava fazer Pansy render-se aos prazeres da infidelidade e agora a expunha ao charme do marquês com a firme intenção de quebrar-lhe a longa abstinência sexual.

Decidida a resistir aos possíveis avanços do marquês, Pansy fez questão de tratá-lo com absoluta frieza, respondendo a quaisquer observações com monossílabos.

Parecendo não perceber sua atitude, Harry virou-se para lady Moffet, instalada à sua esquerda e, muito cortesmente, pôs-se a ouvir a velha dama discorrer sobre a pesca do salmão e os méritos dos serviçais que sabiam reconhecer seu lugar.  
Quando ele tornou a dirigir a palavra a Pansy, no meio do jantar, ela estava a ponto de morrer de tédio com a conversa do almirante Padille, um ardoroso defensor da superioridade da marinha inglesa.

— Eu ficaria feliz em me desculpar, se você achar necessário, senhora.

— Sou eu quem lhe deve um pedido de desculpas, sir. — Pansy sorriu diante da expressão surpresa do marquês. — Já me desculpei com Daphne. Senti-me terrivelmente embaraçada.

— O que é natural. A propósito, nunca a vi aqui antes, na casa de Emilia.

— Enquanto eu já ouvi falar a seu respeito mesmo na França.

— Sem dúvida palavras elogiosas. — O sorriso franco iluminou os olhos verdes, acentuando a beleza máscula do rosto marmoreo.

— Minhas amigas o apreciam muitíssimo. Com certeza por causa de seu charme e educação.

— Você quer dizer que não herdei nenhuma das qualidades de meu pai! Mas eu tampouco as desejaria. — Harry devolveu sorridente.

O falecido marquês fora conhecido como um beberrão intratável, incapaz de demonstrar benevolência com quem quer que fosse.

— Contaram-me que você monta bem. Talvez esse seja um talento herdado de seu pai.

— Na verdade aprendi a montar no Oeste dos Estados Unidos. Meu padrasto possuía minas de ouro em Montana.

— Você saiu da Inglaterra ainda criança, não? — O mundo da aristocracia era pequeno. Todos sabiam que Lily Meester, bela americana, abandonara o marido e voltara ao seu país de origem tão logo herdara a fortuna do pai.

— Partimos quando eu tinha quatro anos. Minha mãe achou melhor retornar aos Estados Unidos.  
— E como você se sente em relação à Inglaterra? Pretende fixar residência na Inglaterra?  
— Talvez durante parte do ano. Dependerá de meus negócios. Meu padrasto e eu estamos desenvolvendo um novo negócio nos Estados Unidos, no ramo do petróleo.

— A família de meu marido possui minas de carvão em outro país. Mesmo contando com bons administradores, uma supervisão dos donos é necessária.

— Minha mãe toma as decisões por mim, durante minha ausência. — Harry sorriu, orgulhoso. — Provavelmente é mais capaz de descobrir petróleo do que Tiago, ou eu.

— Ela parece uma mulher incomum. Invejo-lhe essa liberdade.

— Minha mãe sempre foi independente. Ter o próprio dinheiro torna as coisas mais fáceis.

— Tem razão.

Não passou despercebida a Harry a melancolia embutida nas palavras da bela dama a seu lado. Embora pouco houvesse visitado a Inglaterra enquanto o pai ainda vivia, ele ouvira falar de Pansy Parkinson, morena e linda. Sem dote, mas belíssima, ela havia se casado com um homem pertencente à nata da aristocracia. Porém, segundo rumores, ela enfrentava um casamento infeliz.

— Você está a par dos últimos feitos da Marinha inglesa agora? — ele indagou baixinho, mudando de assunto.

— Nos mínimos detalhes — Pansy murmurou. — E você, pelo visto, foi instruído sobre como tratar os serviçais.

— Com mão firme e pomposa arrogância.

— Imagino que irá adotar o conselho de lady Moffet — ela retrucou, perguntando-se por que a voz rouca do marquês a afetava, deixando-a arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

Vendo-a enrubescer, Harry experimentou uma sensação estranha. Apesar de mulheres tímidas e esposas virtuosas não serem seu tipo, a simples proximidade daquela mulher o estava provocando de uma forma sutil e inesperada.

— Você gostaria de mais vinho? — indagou, fazendo sinal para o servo se aproximar.

— Eu não deveria... Talvez só um pouquinho.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse quinze anos outra vez e a ponto de seduzir sua primeira mulher, Harry inspirou fundo, repreendendo-se silenciosamente. Com tantas mulheres disponíveis, não seria justo corromper a única inocente, a única que acreditava na santidade do casamento, como ele ouvira falar. Por mais que Pansy fosse maravilhosamente bonita, elegante, educada e doce, ele não poderia cair em tentação. Ela trajava um vestido condizente com o de uma noviça, mas continuava sendo tão encantadora! Além do mais, Pansy o lembrava de sua meia-irmã, Célia, tão bela quanto casta. Por isso, durante o resto do jantar, ele se comportou como se fosse Célia sentada ao seu lado.

Terminada a refeição, enquanto os homens permaneciam na sala de jantar para degustar um cálice de Porto e charutos, as damas se retiraram para o salão. Daphne não perdeu tempo em abordar Pansy.

— Harry não é maravilhoso?

— Ele é muito gentil e discreto. Sua seriedade me espantou.

— Então você está intrigada? — a outra insistiu, esperançosa.

— Foi idéia de Emilia, não? Colocar-me ao lado dele à mesa.

— Nossa amiga gosta de brincar de Cupido. Harry mudará seu mundo, se você permitir.

— Não me pareceu que ele estivesse interessado. Tampouco eu — Pansy se apressou a emendar. — Falamos principalmente da extração de petróleo, de lady Lily e da minha filha.

— Com efeito!

— Não fique tão surpresa. Não creio que ele desempenhe o papel de devasso o tempo inteiro.

— O marquês chegou à Inglaterra em agosto, para o funeral do pai. E nestes três meses não fora reconhecido por sua abstinência de prazeres. Ele não tentou seduzi-la?

— Por Deus, às vezes acho que você é obcecada por sexo! Por favor, falemos de outro assunto.

— Preciso de mais champanhe — Daphne decretou. — A menos que Emilia acrescente um pouco de conhaque ao chá. Mas querida, não é minha intenção ser inoportuna. Desde que você esteja feliz, fico contente.

De repente, a risada estridente de Hermione Weasley ecoou pelo ar, fazendo todas as cabeças se voltarem para a atriz.

— A propósito — continuou Daphne —, em qual trem Draco chegará hoje?

— Não sei. — Ela adimitiu timidamente. O marido não dissera.

Draco Alexander Malfoy, marido de Pansy, chegou um pouco antes das onze horas, quando os cavalheiros já haviam se reunido às damas no salão. Ainda com o traje de viagem, conversou com Emilia alguns minutos e cumprimentou vários dos convidados antes de se aproximar da esposa.

Ele beijou-a rapidamente no rosto e em seguida buscou a companhia de Hermione Weasley.

Magoada por ter sido ignorada e desprezada em público, Pansy, à medida que as horas se arrastavam, sentia-se cada vez mais humilhada pela descarada atenção com que o marido cercava a amante. Saber era uma coisa, presenciar, outra completamente diferente.

— Querida, não entendo essa sua fidelidade absurda — Daphne comentou, notando a atitude escandalosa de Draco e Hermione, entretidos numa conversa obviamente íntima.

— De que adiantaria fazer uma cena?

— Por que não se vingar?

— À _sua _maneira?

—É a única maneira que conta.

— Então o sexo tornou-se um jogo? Uma disputa? — Pansy tentava conter as lágrimas que queriam cair.

— Não estou falando em você tentar derrotar seu marido neste jogo, adotando vários amantes. — Sabendo que Draco emendava um caso no outro, não havia chance de Pansy vir a vencê-lo. — Estou falando em você, pelo menos uma única vez na vida, se divertir um pouco na companhia de alguém, em fazer amor por prazer, não por dever, em ser feliz por algumas horas.

— Eu adoro minha filha. Ela é a minha felicidade.

— Você precisa desfrutar de alguma felicidade pessoal também. Ou quer olhar para trás, daqui a vinte anos, e amargar o arrependimento?

— Você não se arrependerá de nada?

— Estou tentando evitar tal coisa. Ouça, nós duas compreendemos muito bem os motivos pelos quais nos casamos. — Daphne torou compreensiva.

— Mas eu realmente amava Draco. Ele era alto, bonito e educado anos atrás, quando, ainda menina, o conheci. Ele era apaixonado por mim, tenho certeza.

— E você o ama agora?

Pansy baixou os olhos para o chão. Diante do silêncio de Pansy, Daphne prosseguiu.

— Caso sirva de consolo, não estamos sozinhas em nossos casamentos sem amor. Com certeza somos a regra, não a exceção.

— Meus pais _são _felizes juntos — argumentou Pansy. — Portanto, não é algo impossível.

— Os meus não são. _Nós _não somos. Mesmo seus pais sendo felizes juntos, eles não a impediram de se casarem sem amor.

— Eles esperavam que eu tivesse o dinheiro que sempre lhes faltou.

— É uma mísera recompensa, não? — O marido de Daphne, barão Groot, era um dos homens mais ricos da Inglaterra, graças ao tino comercial da família.

— Não sei, não tenho certeza... Oh, amiga, não me peça para pesar o amor que sinto por minha filha contra as infidelidades de Draco.

— Se não fosse por sua filha você partiria, não?

— A questão é que não posso. Ainda que discutíssemos esse assunto até o amanhecer, nada mudaria os fatos.

— Então arranje um amante.

— Um amante me traria a felicidade? É simples assim? Você é feliz?

— Às vezes. Por que você não considera Harry? Estou sendo generosa porque a considero uma amiga querida e ele é a perfeição personificada. E se você pretende ultrapassar a linha, é melhor ser com alguém que valha a pena.

— O marquês é seu para que o dê a mim?

— Se ele estiver interessado em você, não oporei resistência.

— Mas ele não está. — Pansy passeou o olhar pelo salão. — O marquês parece mais interessado em Ginny esta noite. Você não deveria ir até lá e reclamá-lo para si?

— Não quero acorrentá-lo a mim. Quero apenas fazer amor com ele. E garanto-lhe que Harry tem energia suficiente para saciar um harém. Nós dois chegamos ao clímax várias vezes essa tarde.

— Por favor. Daphne — murmurou Pansy, corando —, fale mais baixo. Além disso isso não ajuda em nada, compartilhar um homem com tantas!

Apesar da negação, pela primeira vez desde a chegada do marido, Pansy se esqueceu do ressentimento e da raiva. A lembrança do corpo magnífico do marquês e da conversa durante o jantar abafou tudo mais em sua mente.

—Pense em Harry, querida. Pense em como ele poderia fazê-la se sentir. Você alguma vez já gritou ao atingir o clímax?

— Não pretendo discutir minha vida sexual no salão de Emilia. — Draco não aprovaria seus gritos, disso tinha certeza.

— Pois muito bem, mas qual foi a última vez em que Draco a procurou em sua cama? Não quero vê-la morrer de frustração. E este é o fim de meu sermão. — Daphne levantou-se. — Vou tentar ganhar algum dinheiro na mesa de bridge. Você me acompanha?

— Ainda não. Ficarei aqui mais um pouco, até terminar o cálice de champanhe.

— Enquanto isso, pense em se divertir um pouco.

Sozinha, Pansy achava cada vez mais difícil suportar a visão do marido e da amante. Enfim compreendia por que ele decidira aceitar o convite de Emilia para o fim de semana. Draco só aparecera por causa de Hermione. Oh, como odiava esse mundinho hipócrita, onde maridos e mulheres fingiam não perceber as traições mútuas, onde as trocas de parceiros eram tão freqüentes que todos davam a impressão de já terem se deitado com todos.

— Você parece estar precisando de outro drinque.

Pansy ergueu os olhos e se deparou com a figura máscula do marquês Harry, cujo sorriso gentil a fazia querer cair em prantos.

— Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

Sem esperar resposta, Harry acomodou-se na cadeira vaga, deixada por Daphne, e ocupou-se enchendo um cálice de champanhe para dar a Pansy tempo de se refazer e conter as lágrimas.

— Não sei sobre você, mas estou irremediavelmente sóbrio enquanto todo mundo está quase caindo de bêbado. Será que deveríamos tentar alcançá-los?

— Uma idéia esplêndida. — O sorriso que ela lhe ofereceu era hesitante, porém já não havia sinal de lágrimas nos belos olhos melancólicos, que Harry percebeu serem de um castanho esverdeado.

— Daphne parece uma boa amiga. Você a conhece há muito tempo? — Harry planejava falar apenas de assuntos agradáveis, a tristeza da bela mulher era tão óbvia que fora atraído para ela como um imã errante.

— Desde que éramos meninas. Embora ela seja bem mais corajosa do que eu. — Enrubescendo, Pansy apressou-se a explicar . — Isto é, não que as atividades de Daphne sejam da minha conta. — Ela calou-se enrubescendo — Estou piorando tudo, não?

— Eu não havia percebido que nossos quartos eram adjacentes — o marquês comentou calmamente. — Qualquer um podia ter se enganado e aberto a porta errada. A propósito, você pretende participar da caçada amanhã de manhã?

— Estou esperando ansiosa. Adoro cavalgar bem cedinho, quando o ar está fresco e o sol brilha suave. Faz-me pensar nas alegrias simples da vida.

— Então deveríamos tomar apenas mais um cálice de champanhe. Dei ordens ao meu criado para me acordar às seis.

— Neste caso estarei de pé antes de você. Minha serva irá me acordar às cinco e meia.

— Você gostaria de me acompanhar numa cavalgada matinal? — Harry a convidou, as palavras saindo de sua boca sem que houvesse planejado. Todavia, percebendo-a vacilar, desculpou-se, irritado consigo mesmo por ter tomado tais liberdades. — Perdoe-me. Talvez eu tenha bebido mais do que supus.

— Eu gostaria de cavalgar — Pansy murmurou, o olhar abaixado.

Por um instante o marquês permaneceu em silêncio, perguntando-se se seria mesmo sensato se envolver com uma mulher honrada e se poderia se comportar como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

— Devo esperá-la no halI, ou nos encontramos nos estábulos?

— Nos estábulos — ela retrucou depressa, reparando que o marido acabara de sair do salão na companhia de Hermione Weasley. — Agora, com sua licença...

Sozinho, Harry sorveu devagar até a última gota de champanhe, inquieto com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Nunca se envolvera com mulheres virtuosas e precisaria ter cuidado na manhã seguinte para não dizer, ou fazer, nada que a encorajasse. A última coisa na qual estava interessado era na virtude.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Pansy surpreendeu o marido e lady Weasley trocando beijos ardentes e carícias ousadas do lado de fora do salão.

— Eu apreciaria se você procurasse um quarto antes de manter relações sexuais, Draco — ela falou, seca. Imediatamente o loiro soltou a amante. — E você, Hermione, não preferiria o conforto de uma cama? — acrescentou Pansy.

Naquele instante a porta se abriu para dar passagem a vários cavalheiros.

— Draco! — um deles gritou — Venha jogar bilhar conosco. Neville acha que conseguirá recuperar o dinheiro perdido ontem à noite.

— Com sua licença. — O homem curvou-se diante de lady Weasley, lançou um olhar gelado para a esposa e se afastou.

— Agora você terá que esperar, Hermione. Que pena! Embora, claro, ainda existam homens disponíveis no salão para atender às suas necessidades.

Apesar de saber das traições do marido há anos, Pansy estava admirada com a intensidade de sua raiva. Talvez porque sempre a represara.

— Algo do qual você não sabe nada a respeito.

— Dormir com os maridos de outras mulheres? Tem razão, não sei nada sobre isso.

— Refiro-me não apenas a maridos alheios, mas a dormir com o seu próprio, querida — Hermione devolveu, venenosa.

— Nem todas podem ser tão generosas quanto você e seu marido... Parece-me que lorde Ron não se importa a mínima em dividi-la com outros.

— Creio que Draco tampouco se importaria em partilhar você.

— O que ele aprovaria, ou não, não me interessa. _Eu _me importaria. E agora, boa caçada essa noite, querida. Não lhe faltarão parceiros, afinal você está sempre disponível para qualquer um, não?

— Não sou a única com quem Draco vai para a cama — Hermione rebateu ressentida.

— Mas eu sou a única com quem ele se casou. — De cabeça erguida, Pansy se retirou.

Draco apareceu nos aposentos do casal horas depois, porém Pansy ainda estava acordada, incapaz de dormir após a cena no corredor. Encontrar o marido e Hermione atracados fora a culminação de anos de traição, a gota d'água. Estranhamente já não se importava com essas infidelidades. Queria uma solução final para um casamento que só existia no papel.

— Não desejo mais continuar vivendo assim, Draco — ela falou muito calma, sentando-se na cama.

— Não me venha com sermões. Não estou com humor para agüentar tolices.

— Pois trate de mudar de humor. Estou farta de suas traições e quero que você pare com isso. — Ela disse insegura.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. — Draco debochou.

— Nunca falei tão sério.

Atirando o paletó sobre a cadeira, o loiro fitou a esposa como se a uma estranha, a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

— Que diabos você está querendo dizer, mulher?

— Que você tem que dar um basta nas suas aventuras amorosas.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de abdicar de minhas amantes.

Por um instante, o coração de Pansy se apertou, cheio de mágoa e ódio.

— Então desejo o divórcio.

— Você perderia sua filha.

— Talvez não.

Adotando um tom condescendente, Draco continuou:

— Querida, você não possui renda própria e divórcios são caros. E, caso tenha se esquecido, nosso contrato de casamento prevê que qualquer criança nascida de nossa união pertence a mim. Agora eu apreciaria se parássemos com essa discussão idiota.

— Como você se sentiria se eu dormisse com qualquer homem que me agradasse?

Fosse por indiferença, ou por considerar absurda a possibilidade de Pansy cometer adultério, Draco simplesmente não se deu ao trabalho de responder. começando a despir-se.

Vendo-o apenas de cueca. Pansy perguntou-se como um dia chegara a achar aquela beleza loura e nórdica sensual. Desprezava o marido e seu corpo, que embora atlético, só lhe causava repulsa.

— Talvez eu passe a traí-lo também. Se você pode, por que não posso? — Ela insistiu raivosa.

— Provavelmente porque sua mãe desaprovaria e você sempre foi uma filha obediente e ciosa de seus deveres. — O deboche embutido no comentário era evidente.

— E _sua _mãe não desaprova seu comportamento?

— Ela compreende as prerrogativas de um homem. Chega dessa conversa estúpida. Preciso dormir.

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte com Hermione. — Pansy levantou-se, sabendo que, para não perder a filha, estaria para sempre acorrentada àquele casamento. — Embora, com certeza, ela não deva distinguir um homem do outro, tantos são seus amantes.

— Não estou buscando exclusividade, doçura. Apenas uma parceira competente para fazer sexo.

— Todos estamos em busca de alguma coisa, não?

Com os nervos à flor da pele, Pansy retirou-se do quarto e bateu a porta com força. Então no corredor escuro esbarrou em alguém. Braços fortes a abraçaram e sem pestanejar, Pansy chorou, sentindo-se segura.

O homem, com todos aqueles musculos só podia ser um homem que ela sabia. Ele a guiou até a porta ao lado da que ela acabara de fechar. O perfume era conhecido e o quarto também. Era Harry Potter.

— Perdoe-me Sra Malfoy, não pude deixar de ouvir.

— Chame-me Pansy — Ela disse com a voz abafada no peito dele.

— Perdoe-me Pansy.

Ela se afastou do peito dele tentando secar as lágrimas que teimavam em molhar-lhe o rosto. Ele afroxou o abraço, embora sentisse um enorme desejo de apertá-lá mais ainda.

Pansy olhou para o peito nu do homem a sua frente e depois forçou-se a encará-lo, ele estava despido até a cintura. Talvez Daphne tivesse razão. Talvez ela devesse se divertir com ele. Talvez essa fosse a única maneira de repreender a traição de Draco. Talvez o único caminho para sua libertação daquela vida infeliz fosse através do sexo.

Receando não ser capaz de consumar tal vingança, Pansy corou por seus pensamentos. Harry soltou-a finalmente e guiou-a até a poltrona. Ela se deixou cair, as lágrimas voltando a seus olhos com mais intensidade. Como era infeliz!

Harry olhava para a mulher alí em seu quarto fascinado. Ela usava uma camisola branca, tão casta quanto os vestidos que ela constumava usar. Os cabelos estavam soltos, negros e brilhantes a luz da vela, a pele alva tinha um tom reluzente e atraente. Toda a pureza e virtude estavam alí personificadas a sua frente naquela mulher.

Pansy se deu conta de que usava uma camisola e institivamente abraçou-se, como se para se esconder. Harry sentiu seu o desejo aquecê-lhe o corpo. Ela era uma tentação, um pecado que ele queria cometer, um anjo que ele queria ver cair.

Pansy sentia-se meio inebriada com o perfume que emanava daquele ambiente e com o perfume que emanava daquele homem. Confusa, pensava agora em como cometeria adultério, precisava de coragem, talvez de bebida.

Não importava se todos pareciam considerar essa prática banal e corriqueira, no fundo, ela acreditava que um amante só lhe traria amargura. Ou será que a busca de Daphne pela gratificação pessoal oferecia alguma chance de felicidade?

— Gostaria de beber algo Marques.

— Um momento.

Harry dirigiu-se para uma pequena mesa posta próxima da varanda e encheu dois pequenos cálices com algo que estava em uma garrafa. Quando ele estendeu a ela, Pansy tomou de um só gole. Harry fez o mesmo.

Felicidade e amor ilícito? Não, jamais alimentaria esperanças de que uma coisa conduzisse à outra. Não havia mais espaço para a felicidade em sua vida, exceto pela alegria encontrada na filha. Mas talvez devesse experimentar a sensação de ser infiel.

Pansy ergue-se de repente e caminhou até Harry. Parou diante dele e o encarou. O olhar dele era de desejo, embora ela tambem visse surpresa e confusão. Pansy sentiu-se atraída e antes que pudesse pensar, inclinou-se na ponta dos pés e beijou Harry, colando os lábios nos dele.

Harry sentiu seu corpo doer ao contato de Pansy. Os lábios grossos encontraram os seus e imediatamente ele iniciou uma carícia sensual com a língua na boca dela. Pansy agarrou-se a ele, devido a fraqueza e ao calor que sentiu quando ele correspondeu ao beijo com tanta intensidade. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes. Nunca fora beijada daquela forma antes.

Harry envolveu-a pela cintura, agarrando-a mais, Pansy achava que a qualquer minuto iria desmaiar. Se aquilo era o prelúdio da infidelidade, começava a gostar.

Alguem bateu na porta.

Pansy se desvencilhou de Harry imediatamente, horrorizada com a idéia de que alguém pudesse vê-lá alí. Harry, vendo o pavor na face dela, guiou-a até o minúsculo compartimento que era o lavabo, escondendo-a atras da cortina de banho.

Daphne entrou ligeira e agarrou Harry, beijando-o. Ele comparou a sensação do beijo da mulher a sua frente, com o que acabara de trocar com Pansy. Se fosse para escolher, escolheria beijar Pansy.

Pensar em Pansy fez ele se desvencilhar de Daphne.

— Receei estar interrompendo algo. — Daphne disse timidamente ignorando ou fingindo ignorar a atitude de Harry.

Pansy quase gemeu ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Ouvir ela e Harry fazerem amor novamente seria como enfiar uma faca em seu coração, ela não suportaria.

— O que por exemplo? — Harry perguntou afastando-se.

— Você poderia estar com alguém.

— Como vê, não estou.

Daphne encarou a resposta dele como um encorajamento, mas Harry segurou-lhe delicadamente os braços.

— Embora esteja muito cansado e precise dormir para sair cedo amanhã para cavalgar.

— Irá com Pansy? — Ela perguntou alegre.

— A sra Malfoy me dará o prazer de sua companhia.

— Oh! Prometa-me que será prazeroso para Pansy e eu o deixarei imediatamente. — Daphne pediu maliciosa.

— É impressão minha ou quer que eu seduza sua amiga?

— Está mais que certo de minhas intenções. Quero que salve 500 almas do inferno fazendo Pansy ter alguns momentos de prazer e alegria nessa vida infeliz que ela leva.

— Creio que não será possível, sua amiga é uma mulher muito virtuosa, não estou atras de virtude.

— Nesse caso, lamento, pois tenho a impressão de que ambos sairiam satisfeitos dessa relação. Boa noite!

— Boa noite!

Daphne partiu e Pansy esperou alguns minutos escondida, temendo que a amiga voltasse. Depois, praticamente correra para fora do quarto de Harry, tamanha era sua vergonha por ter ouvido a conversa dele com sua amiga. Ela nem sequer se despediu dele. Entrou em seu quarto e se dirigiu a cama.

Furiosa e cheia de mágoas, recentes e antigas, Pansy não conseguia dormir. Pela primeira vez pensava seriamente nas palavras de Daphne, sobre arrependimentos. Dalí a vinte anos, como se sentiria ao olhar para trás e constatar que se conformara com tão pouco? Dali a vinte anos, sua filha seria adulta e estaria vivendo a própria vida. O que faria, então, para conservar a sanidade? Draco e ela ainda estariam sob o mesmo teto, mal se falando e relacionando-se como estranhos?

O marquês Harry perguntara-lhe sobre sua filha. De repente, a lembrança da conversa travada no salão lhe trouxe um sorriso aos lábios. Harry fora gentil ao convidar ela e a filha para cavalgar em Minster Hill, quando ambos estivessem em Londres.

Sem que percebesse, seus pensamentos fixaram-se nos rumores sobre a prodigiosa energia sexual do marquês e o beijo que haviam trocado, que ela havia dado nele, minutos atras.

Chocada com sua própria atitude e a reação à idéia de seguir o conselho de Daphne, Pansy se obrigou a pensar que Harry usava as mulheres da mesma forma que Draco. Entretanto, apesar de se esforçar, não conseguia colocá-los na mesma categoria. Abalada com a força do desejo que brotava em seu corpo, ela decidiu cancelar a cavalgada matinal. Porém, a perspectiva de um futuro povoado pelas infidelidades do marido a fez desistir de desmarcar o combinado. Talvez o marquês se revelasse o perfeito antídoto para sua tristeza. Talvez, nos braços dele, experimentasse o sabor da felicidade, ainda que momentânea. Mas teria coragem de entrar neste mundo desconhecido das aventuras adúlteras?


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Como se precisasse de encorajamento para seu primeiro adultério, de manhã bem cedo, Pansy descobriu a cama vazia. Draco devia ter saído, tão logo ela saiu da quarto. Como ela entrou esbaforida, não percebeu que ele não estava deitado na cama ao lado dela.

Como ainda podia se sentir tão enraivecida, tão machucada, depois de tantas traições? Draco não tivera sequer a decência de passar uma única noite nos aposentos do casal. E a vida dos dois continuaria assim para sempre, a menos que...

Trêmula, Pansy tirou a camisola e escolheu um traje de montaria, banindo da mente qualquer indecisão sobre o certo e o errado, sobre moral e imoral, e quando a serva chegou para ajudá-la a se arrumar, dispensou-a, não querendo que a ausência de Draco se transformasse em fofocas para o deleite da criadagem.

Sozinha novamente, olhou-se no espelho, procurando uma resposta para seu terrível dilema. Poderia ir até o fim? Apesar do comportamento infame do marido e das desfeitas públicas às quais ele a submetia, seria capaz de um ato tão vil?

Então as palavras de Daphne, sobre arrependimentos futuros, vieram-lhe à cabeça, impulsionando-a a agir. A lembrança do beijo trocado aquecera seu corpo, como se lhe desse coragem. Os mansos nem sempre herdam a terra. E se a discrição e o dever conduzissem à felicidade, não teria passado a maior parte da noite anterior aos prantos.

Movida por uma energia nervosa, abriu a gaveta da cômoda e analisou as opções de roupas íntimas. Determinada a embarcar em sua primeira jornada rumo à auto- descoberta, decidiu-se pela _lingerie _mais fina, descartando as de algodão, embora nunca cavalgasse vestindo roupa íntima de seda. Mas, aquela seria uma ocasião diferente de todas as outras, mesmo o marquês ainda não sabendo o papel que viria a representar.

Pansy estava convencida de que uma aventura ilícita requeria um corpo cuidadosamente perfumado, por isso optou pela essência de lírios, a fragrância suave se espalhando pelo ar como um convite ao pecado. Será que fariam amor no chão, ou de pé? Ele a seguraria nos braços, como fizera com Daphne? Quem sabe não se refugiariam em alguma pousada das redondezas? Subitamente cheia de dúvidas, pensou em acordar Daphne em busca de conselhos. Mas eram _cinco e meia _da manhã e, aos vinte e cinco anos, deveria ser capaz de desempenhar o ato sexual sem o auxílio de um livro de instruções! De qualquer forma, não tardaria a descobrir onde o marquês Potter preferia fazer amor. Sendo um homem de prodigiosos hábitos sexuais, esse detalhe, de como e onde, não representaria um problema.

Ao terminar de se arrumar, olhou-se rapidamente no espelho e saiu do quarto. Atravessando o corredor deserto e silencioso, perguntou-se quem estaria dormindo com quem. Draco, sem dúvida, achava-se na cama de Hermione Weasley. E ela, pela primeira vez na vida, tomara uma decisão da qual sempre se julgara incapaz. Em poucos minutos estaria entrando no sofisticado mundo dos adúlteros. Ou, pelo menos, tentaria.

Lá fora, o sol cálido da manhã brilhava e uma brisa suave agitava as folhas das árvores. Encorajada pela beleza da paisagem, inspirou fundo e sorriu. Seria esse o cheiro da liberdade?

Incapaz de dormir, Harry chegou aos estábulos muito antes da hora combinada. Assim que o cavalariço entregou-lhe seu cavalo, dispensou-o, preferindo ficar só enquanto aguardava Pansy. Impaciente, olhou o relógio dezenas de vezes, como se fosse um rapazinho nervoso e inexperiente.

Irritado consigo mesmo, procurava se convencer de que aquela era uma manhã igualzinha a _qualquer _outra e a sra Malfoy apenas uma mulher como qualquer outra. Entretanto, apesar das considerações lógicas, não conseguia permanecer calmo, indiferente.

Ao vê-la se aproximar, exalando altivez e elegância por todos os poros, o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões. Envergando um traje de montaria verde-escuro, ela era a própria imagem da feminilidade, as curvas sinuosas dos quadris e dos seios enfeitiçando-o.

Que diabos faria? Sentindo o início de uma ereção, cerrou os dentes, obrigando-se a desviar o olhar da figura provocante.

Para disfarçar o desejo súbito que o assolara, cumprimentou-a friamente. Porém, ao ver o belo sorriso de Pansy se apagar, desculpou-se depressa.

— Perdoe-me se soei brusco. Acordei há pouco tempo — mentiu, pois passara a noite em claro, pensando nela — e minhas cordas vocais ainda não se aqueceram.

Quão bonito ele estava. Alto, musculoso, viril. Pele marmorea, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Tão diferente de seu marido, e tão terrivelmente sedutor.

— De fato é muito cedo — Pansy concordou, sentindo-se estranhamente zonza. — Espero que você não se importe de cavalgar comigo.

Percebendo o tremor e a hesitação na voz dela, Harry não teve coragem de ser honesto. Controlando os impulsos eróticos com uma vontade férrea, sorriu.

— Não, claro que não. — Como poderia manter distância, quando aquela mulher afetava cada um de seus sentidos?

— Você vai fazer amor comigo? — ela indagou de repente, enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos.

Pego de surpresa, o marquês quase cedeu ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la de volta para o quarto. Todavia, a razão prevaleceu.

— É que Daphne... você a conhece. — Vermelha feito um pimentão, Pansy murmurou, nervosa. — Isto é, nós _dois _a conhecemos... Daphne é minha melhor amiga... e outro dia me falou... E ontem eu... Oh, Deus, nunca fiquei tão envergonhada em toda minha vida. Você vai pensar que sou louca, e com razão. — Sabendo já ter ido longe demais para tentar consertar o estrago e fingir tratar-se de uma conversa normal, resolveu prosseguir, perguntando-se se o silêncio de Harry devia-se ao pasmo, ou ao cavalheirismo. — Mas...Bem... Nunca dormi com homem nenhum além de meu marido. Cheguei à conclusão que talvez esteja na hora de fazê-lo. Se você puder me encaixar entre seus compromissos, ficarei eternamente grata.

Embora ansiasse dizer sim, Harry não era um devasso sem caráter, disposto a arruinar damas virtuosas.

— Não deixe Hermione incomodá-la. Aquela mulher não vale isso.

— Como você o saberia?

Diante do silêncio dele, ela sentiu-se ainda mais humilhada, tanto por sua ingenuidade quanto pela rejeição que estava sofrendo. Já não bastava seu marido, o Marquês também a preferia.

— Digamos que Hermione seja extremamente amigável com muitos homens — o marquês ponderou num tom gentil, esforçando-se para não magoá-la. — Mas isto não significa que você deva mudar seu modo de vida.

— Talvez eu _queira _mudar.

— Nenhum dos dois merece. Acredite-me.

— Você conhece meu marido?

— Competimos no verão passado. No campeonato europeu de hipismo.

— E Draco não vale meu rancor?

— Não.

— Você sabe como é meu marido e ainda assim me aconselha a cumprir meus deveres de esposa. Parece-me um ponto de vista machista.

— Sou o último homem a adotar opiniões machistas. Gosto das mulheres.

— É o que dizem.

— Não pretendo me desculpar por meu estilo de vida. A questão é a seguinte, você está zangada agora e busca vingança. Não se lance em algo do que se arrependerá depois.

— Talvez eu não vá me arrepender.

Harry inspirou fundo.

— Isso não ajuda muito, considerando meu raro ataque de consciência pesada.

— Você não está me rejeitando porque não gosta de mim?

— Pelo contrário... O que eu mais quero agora é você.

— Fico feliz. — Ela sorriu, sentindo-se menos humilhada. — Pelo menos leve-me para cavalgar — pediu, num fio de voz.

De súbito, era como se Pansy estivesse muito perto, o perfume suave inebriando-o, enfeitiçando-o...

— Não deveríamos.

— Não precisamos ir muito longe.

— Não sou um homem virtuoso.

— Levaremos meu cavalariço conosco.

— Um acompanhante?

— Se você precisa de um.

O que ele precisava, não poderia ter.

— Você é muito tentadora. Saiba-o.

— Não o suficiente. Mas de fato não o sei. Nunca pensei em outro homem... nesses termos.

— Estou honrado.

— Mas não disposto. — Ela retrucou.

— A pureza e a inocência me intimidam — Harry retrucou, entre sério e brincalhão.

— Talvez eu possa me esforçar para ser menos pura.

— Por favor... não.

— Compreendo.

— Duvido que entenda, porque eu mesmo tenho uma dificuldade enorme para compreender.

— Pelo menos aproveitemos a cavalgada matinal. Levarei Dino conosco, está bem?

— Suponho que sim. — Que mal haveria se o cavalariço os acompanhasse? — Seria mesmo uma pena desperdiçarmos essa bela manhã.

— E _ambos _já estamos vestidos.

— Portanto, por que dificultarmos as coisas?

— É o que eu penso — ela concordou, com um sorriso radiante.

— Mas iremos sós.

— Mudou de ideia?

— Prometo me comportar se você se comportar.

— Pois não conte com isso.

Depois de atiçar seu cavalo, Pansy partiu com Harry em seu encalço. Os dois se lançaram na direção dos campos verdejantes.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Porque a manhã estava perfeita, os cavalos ávidos para se exercitarem e ambos experimentavam uma rara sensação de bem-estar, é que foram mais longe do que pretendiam. Twink, após a viagem até a Inglaterra confinado num vagão, queria galopar a rédeas soltas e o garanhão negro de Harry acompanhava-o sem dificuldade.

Amazona experiente, Pansy, depois de saltar um obstáculo particularmente difícil e receber cumprimentos do marquês, gritou:

— Vamos apostar uma corrida até o limite da apropriedade!

Os dois voaram pelos campos.

Ao ouvir o repicar distante dos sinos, Pansy sentiu-se viva pela primeira vez em séculos. Harry provou o gosto de uma desconhecida sensação de contentamento. Dalí a instantes, chegavam na beira da estrada que levava à vila.

— Vou levá-la para tomar o café-da-manhã — o marquês falou, apontando para um aglomerado de pequenas construções no horizonte.

— Eu adoraria! — Pansy respondeu sorrindo.

Harry encantou-se com o sorriso dela.

— O último a chegar terá que se sentar ao lado de lady Moffet no jantar de hoje à noite. — Disse Harry.

Sorrindo, Pansy partiu numa correria desabalada. Em poucos minutos alcançava as ruas pavimentadas da cidadezinha, Harry vencendo-a no último instante. Porém ela não tinha dúvidas de que o marquês poderia tê-la vencido muito antes, devido à sua habilidade excepcional como cavaleiro e à óbvia supremacia de seu cavalo.

— Pensei que um cavalheiro sempre deixasse a dama ganhar — ela brincou, fingindo-se indignada.

— Perdoe-me. — Harry abaixou a cabeça. — Agi em defesa própria.

— O que o leva a crer que lady Moffet se sentaria ao seu lado no jantar de hoje?

— Ela mesma me informou que requisitaria minha companhia, sendo eu um soberbo conversador.

— Entendo. — Os olhos de Pansy brilhavam. — Seu charme é irresistível.

— Não se trata de charme. Meu silêncio é que é irresistível. Lady Moffet prefere o som da própria voz.

— E agora serei obrigada a salvá-lo do infortúnio.

— Claro. Você perdeu.

— Com certeza você sabia que eu não teria chance contra esse seu cavalo enorme. Todavia, sei perder com graciosidade. Na verdade, minha mãe e lady Moffet são amigas.

— Perfeito. Naturalmente retribuirei este favor de alguma maneira.

— É o mínimo que espero.

O tom sugestivo de Pansy não lhe passou despercebido.

— Isto é, retribuirei com alguma cortesia social. — Ele disse guiando o cavalo mais próximo dela.

— O que tenho em mente é algo de natureza social, milorde. — Pansy disse com gracejo.

— Pois _eu _me referia à natureza do presente, princesa. Flores, por exemplo, seriam perfeitas.

— Por que não me dar algo diferente? Afinal, é notória sua reputação de incansável doador.

— Mas não me envolvo com mulheres interessadas apenas em vingar-se dos maridos. — Ele declarou em tom confidente.

— Então primeiro você lhes pergunta o que as motiva? Duvido que eu seja a única em busca de vingança. — Pansy retrucou falando baixo.

— Porém você é a primeira tão assustadoramente inocente.

— E se eu não fosse tão inocente? Faria diferença? — Ela perguntou desafiadora.

— Eu a teria possuído ontem mesmo. — Harry respodeu intencionalmente rude, querendo fazê-la compreender que ela não estava pedindo serenatas ao luar.

Pansy olhou por alguns segundos com espanto.

— Entendo. — Murmurou corada.

— Você é belíssima, além de desejável. Contudo, não me envolvo com amantes inexperientes.

— Se é assim, terei que encontrar outro. — Ela disse dando de ombros.

— Fique à vontade — o marquês devolveu sem se alterar, embora a idéia lhe provocasse aversão.

— Você é muito irritante. — Pansy torceu o nariz. — Não é nem um pouco parecido com o que dizem a seu respeito.

— Apenas porque você está fora de seu meio, querida. E lembre-se que prometeu se comportar. Agora vamos tomar o café-da-manhã e conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa que não seja seu desejo de vingança.

— Está bem — ela concordou.

Pansy deu-se conta de que a vontade de se vingar de Draco desaparecera diante da crescente atração exercida por esse homem. Um homem que todos julgavam libertino, amoral e que, entretanto, comportava-se como um cavalheiro. Pansy o beijara e conversara com ele, sentia que tinham uma proximidade, uma intimidade, e que lhe era muito agradável a companhia daquele homem. Talvez não o desejasse apenas para vingar-se do marido infiel, talvez o desejasse por ele ser encantador.

Enquanto desmontavam defronte da estalagem, um jovem rapaz veio para pegar os cavalos e levá-los até o estábulo, para um merecido descanso. Caminharam até a estalagem e entraram, notando que o salão estava cheio. Uma jovem guiou-os até uma mesa vaga, que para alegria deles, estava discretamente localizada nos fundos do lugar, perto da lareira, onde poderiam desfrutar de alguma privacidade.

— Adoro acordar bem cedinho e aproveitar a manhã. — Pansy disse tirando as luvas — Você não?

— Às vezes. Hoje é um bom dia, tem sido perfeito. Se eu puder comer algo já, minha felicidade será plena.

— Concordo. Os simples prazeres da vida. Ar fresco, sol cálido, boa comida. — Ela sorriu.

— E companhia agradável. — Ele disse galante.

Pansy encarou-o e de repente, por um breve instante, ela teve a sensação de que estavam sozinhos no salão barulhento, sozinhos no mundo.

Talvez o marquês houvesse sentido o mesmo, porque ele mudou de assunto.

— Agradeço-lhe por me salvar de lady Moffet esta noite.

— Não me custará nada entretê-la. Perguntarei sobre o bebê recém-nascido de sua filha e então não precisarei mais pronunciar uma única palavra. Passarei a noite inteira escutando-a.

Harry apenas riu.

— Muito quente aqui dentro, não? — Suspirando, ela tirou a jaqueta e colocou-a sobre o banco. — Você está tão faminto quanto eu? Deve ter sido a longa cavalgada e o ar fresco que nos deixou assim.

Ela não devia ter _feito isso_, Harry pensou. Agora tinha o olhar fixo no contorno dos seios firmes sob a blusa de seda branca.

— Estou sempre faminto — ele murmurou, num tom ambíguo.

— Você dá a impressão de ter grande apetite. — Ela disse procurando a jovem que os guiara até a mesa quando chegaram.

Harry irritou-se. Tudo o que Pansy dizia soava aos seus ouvidos como sugestivo. Irritado consigo mesmo pela forma como estava reagindo a uma mulher sem nenhuma experiência na arte da sedução, tentou, novamente, dirigir a conversa para um tópico neutro.

— Você gostaria de café ou chá primeiro?

— O que você gostaria? — Ela perguntou inclinando-se para a frente e estendendo um braço para uma mulher.

O que gostaria mesmo era de arrastá-la para um dos quartos da hospedaria, Harry pensou.

—- Prefiro café — falou, ignorando o desejo que começava a incendiá-lo.

— Café seria ótimo.

— Beba chá se preferir.

Não queria vê-la concordando com suas sugestões, quando a luxúria estava a ponto de dominá-lo.

— Café realmente é delicioso numa manhã fria. Gosto do meu quente e doce, com um pouquinho de creme. — Ela disse para ele.

Uma mulher aproximou-se da mesa e eles fizeram os pedidos.

— Hoje é dia de feira, por isso tem tanta gente neste lugar. — A mulher acrescentou.

Harry olhava Pansy como se desconfiasse que ela era uma cortesã disfarçada. Via a mulher a sua frente como uma combinação tentadora de pureza e pecado. Por um louco momento o marquês alimentou a idéia de desafiar o bom senso e satisfazer os desejos de vingança daquela mulher. Temia já não ser capaz de continuar agindo feito um cavalheiro, embora estivessem num local público e Pansy não tivesse a menor experiência em relações adúlteras. Assim ele pôs-se a falar sobre a filha dela, num esforço supremo para sufocar os impulsos sexuais.

Durante vários minutos conversaram sobre a escola, professores e as matérias favoritas da menina. O marquês se comportava como um pai interessado, com comentários pertinentes e observações sensatas, Pansy pensou.

Quando o café e a comida lhes foram servidos, ambos estavam confortavelmente à vontade um com o outro, como velhos amigos.

O café estava quente, doce e cremoso, como Pansy gostava, e antes de terminar a primeira xícara e o omelete, ela sentiu um calor que nunca sentira antes. Não sabia se era do café, do lugar, ou da sensação de estar fazendo algo errado na companhia daquele homem que de alguma forma ela queria, mas de súbito, seu sangue parecia ferver nas veias e um calor diferente tomava-lhe o corpo. Inquieta, remexeu-se na cadeira.

O pequeno movimento não passou despercebido a Harry. Assim como o rubor que cobria as faces delicadas e o perfume exalado pela pele alva. Experiente em reconhecer os sinais de excitação feminina, ele achava-se agora enfrentando um difícil dilema.

Nunca rejeitara uma dama que o atraísse. Nunca. E a questão da inocência e do motivo por trás da decisão de Pansy, de se entregar a um amante para vingar-se do marido, já não importavam, como meia hora atrás. Na verdade não conseguia entender as razões que o tinham feito relutar em possuí-la até aquele momento. Fora por puro cavalheirismo, ou porque não tinha mais paciência de desempenhar o papel de instrutor na cama?

— Você já terminou de comer? — Pansy perguntou insegura.

— Você gostaria de partir? — Harry depositou os talheres no prato e encarou-a tentando decifrar a expressão da mulher a sua frente.

— Não. Quero ficar mais um pouco. Espero que você não se importe.

— Não, claro que não.

Pansy desabotoou um dos botoes de sua camisa. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias.

— Creio que devamos ir a outro lugar, aqui está realmente quente.

— Aos diabos com a decência — o marquês retrucou baixinho, envolvendo-a num olhar predatório. — Embora a culpa pelo que venha a acontecer seja toda sua.

Em vez de parecer desconcertada, ela exultou.

— Então você já superou seus escrúpulos, sir?

— Mais ou menos. Desde que você entenda bem as regras.

— Há regras? — Ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sempre existem regras, querida. Para tudo.

— Você não dá a impressão de ser o tipo autoritário.

— Digamos que sejam costumes, convenções. Como o seu papel de esposa virtuosa, por exemplo. Pansy, voce tem mesmo certeza de que quer fazer isso? É sua última chance de voltar atrás.

— Certeza absoluta. Nunca me senti assim antes, inquieta, excitada, faminta. Culpo-o por deixar-me neste estado. Sinta minhas mãos, veja como estão em fogo.

— Vou conseguir um quarto para nós.

Atordoado com a violência do próprio desejo, levantou-se bruscamente, quase derrubando a cadeira.

— Não vá embora.

— Você não faz idéia de quão longe vim para chegar até aqui. Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum.

— Voltarei em instantes. — Harry falou, antes de sair à procura do dono da estalagem.

Com o coração aos pulos, Pansy o observou atravessar o salão lotado, notando a reação dos presentes à simples passagem do marquês. Sua beleza máscula, porte altivo e ar de extrema autoconfiança o destacavam onde quer que estivesse. Bastava fitá-lo para ficar arrepiada da cabeça aos pés, estava ardendo tanto de puro desejo!

Dali a segundos Harry regressava, um sorriso suave no rosto.

— Está tudo pronto — ele murmurou, ajudando-a a se levantar e indicando-lhe o caminho até a escada. — Por aqui.

Ao chegarem ao corredor que conduzia aos quartos, deserto e silencioso àquela hora da manhã, Harry a beijou de leve no rosto. Diante do olhar surpreso de Pansy, tornou a beijá-lá, na boca, e desta vez não havia nada de delicado na carícia. Desta vez ele sugou, saboreou, e explorou os lábios de Pansy até deixá-la sem fôlego. Entretanto perturbava-o o fato de se sentir tão excitado, tão encantado com um simples beijo. Jamais se emocionara ao beijar uma mulher. Soltando-a, deu um passo atrás.

— Não estou acostumado a isso — falou, ambiguamente.

— Tampouco eu — ela respondeu num fio de voz, as pernas se vergando. — Vou desmaiar aqui mesmo.

— Não, não vai. — Tomando-a nos braços, Harry a carregou até o quarto. Então colocou-a no chão e trancou a porta.

— Você se lembrou de trancar desta vez.

— Não me faça pensar naquela cena. Você não deveria ter nos surpreendido.

— Então você não é exibicionista?

— Em nenhum aspecto.

Irritado por Pansy mencionar outras mulheres quando estava totalmente focado no que acontecia ali, entre ambos, soou mais ríspido do que pretendera.

— Não fique zangado. Por favor.

— Não estou.., zangado. — Harry sentou-se na cama.

Pansy olhou-o desconfiada.

— Desculpe-me. Venha, sente-se perto de mim!

— Não sei se sou capaz.

— É só vir até aqui — ele insistiu, julgando-a temerosa.

— É que...

Harry levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Pegou-a no colo, levando-a para a cama e depositando-a sobre os lençóis macios. Olhou-a, pensando que com alguém tão inexperiente, teria que se demorar bastante nas carícias preliminares. Beijou-a delicadamente.

Todavia Pansy queria mais.

— Assim não, assim. — ela disse beijando-a com intensidade. As mãos envolvendo-o e puxando-o para mais perto.

Num movimento rápido, Harry ergueu a saia que a cobria e a livrou da roupa íntima de seda. Então, movido pela urgência, abriu a braguilha, acomodou-se entre as coxas bem torneadas e a penetrou, mesmo sabendo que não deveria agir assim.

Harry nunca se precipitava. Sua reputação de grande amante era construída por sua extrema habilidade na condução das longas e detalhadas carícias preliminares. Contudo, não conseguira se controlar. Impelido por uma luxúria avassaladora, agia como um homem enlouquecido, quase feroz na sua ânsia de possuí-la.

Transportada para um paraíso erótico até então desconhecido, Pansy abriu as pernas um pouco mais e ergueu os quadris, absorvendo-o por inteiro, à beira do orgasmo.

Ouvindo-a gritar de prazer, Harry intensificou o ritmo das investidas. E quando ela suspirava baixinho, lânguida e saciada, ele se permitiu chegar ao clímax, caindo sobre ela.

Durante intermináveis minutos, os dois permaneceram imóveis nos braços um do outro, esquecidos de onde estavam, esquecidos de quem eram.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Durante muito tempo, apenas o som de suas respirações ofegantes rompia o pesado silêncio do quarto.

Devagar, o marquês abriu os olhos e pondo-se sobre os cotovelos encarou-a.

— A colcha é cor-de-rosa — ele murmurou.

— Os lençóis também — Pansy respondeu, ainda lânguida de prazer, os olhos brilhando.

Sorrindo, ele a envolveu num demorado olhar, apreciando cada detalhe do rosto delicado.

— _Agora _sei por que Daphne faz o que faz. — Pansy comentou.

— Eu não recomendaria.

— E por que não? Parece-me um conselho esquisito, vindo de um homem com a sua reputação. — Ela sorriu irônica.

— Esqueça! — Harry foi incisivo. A idéia de partilhar Pansy com outros o inquietava.

— Suponho que eles não sejam todos como você.

Sentindo-se maravilhosamente em paz com o mundo, ela parecia imune a equívocos e incertezas.

— Prometo não aborrecê-lo mais com perguntas difíceis. Exceto, talvez, por uma última. Porém, deixarei para interrogá-lo depois. No momento, se me perdoar a ousadia, gostaria de dizer que você tem roupas demais cobrindo-o.

— Perdoe-me. Agi levado pela impressão de que a rapidez era essencial.

Pansy sorriu.

— Não sou melhor do que Daphne.

— A quê se refere?

— A nada. Desculpe-me por pressioná-lo. Mas tudo estava tão perfeito, tão extraordinário, que fiquei com medo de que aquelas sensações magníficas desaparecessem e eu nunca mais tornasse a experimentá-las e... Bem, nunca cheguei a... Você sabe... Antes. Portanto, não podia parar e aguardar, na esperança de que talvez...

— Entendo — o marquês comentou, disfarçando a surpresa.

Harry pensou se Draco não gostava de dar prazer à esposa, ou considerava o sexo apenas um ato de auto-satisfação. Embora, conhecendo Hermione, duvidasse de que a atriz permitisse tamanho egoísmo num amante.

— Assim, se você não estiver muito... ah, cansado, ou esgotado, ou desanimado... eu queria que fizéssemos de novo. Se você não se importar, é claro — Pansy emendou depressa como uma menina temendo ser repreendida por haver pedido uma segunda fatia de bolo.

— Por que eu me importaria?

Incapaz de reprimir o assombro, ela arregalou os olhos. Depois do sexo, Draco sempre saía imediatamente da sua cama, como se sua simples presença o contrariasse.

— Quão maravilhoso você é, sir. — Os olhos dela brilhavam admirados.

— Não mais do que você — Harry sussurrou, invadido por uma ternura inesperada.

Com as faces rosadas, os cabelos negros desalinhados e uma expressão vulnerável no rosto, ela sorriu, despertando nele o desejo de protegê-la.

— Estou feliz por você ter me convidado para cavalgar. — Pansy comentou acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Harry não retrucou de imediato porque, mesmo desconsiderando sua reserva inicial, via-se agora enfrentando complicações posteriores em nada relacionadas ao sexo. Enervava-o descobrir-se alimentando sentimentos de carinho e, pior ainda, de afeição.

Reconhecendo a hesitação do marquês. Pansy se antecipou.

— Não se preocupe. Não vou grudar em você.

— Não é isso. É que sou...

— Muito disputado. Entendo.

— Não. É que você me atrai mais do que eu gostaria. — ele admitiu, questionando a própria sanidade.

Honestidade sempre fora uma desvantagem no mundo dos adúlteros.

— E você não gosta de vínculos emocionais. Compreendo. Asseguro-lhe que não serei exigente. Ainda estou arrepiada, latejando por causa dessa necessidade deliciosa de tê-lo. Quero você muito, muito... e _logo, mas só isso. _— Pansy desviou o olhar por um instante, mortificada consigo mesma. — Desculpe-me, falei que não seria exigente.

— Você não precisa se desculpar. Ficarei feliz em atender seu pedido.

Teria tempo suficiente para se preocupar com os novos sentimentos que o dominavam depois que a possuísse até a completa exaustão.

— Serei eternamente grata. Você se incomodaria se eu o beijasse? Sinto uma vontade intensa de beijá-lo, de tocá-lo, de abraçá-lo, de ficar na cama com você para sempre e ...

Com um beijo sôfrego, Harry a interrompeu, querendo o que ela queria, embora o sexo não fosse apenas sexo daquela vez, embora não devesse estar questionando o significado dos sentimentos ternos, embora as palavras "para sempre" o apavorassem como o diabo.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, Pansy murmurou:

— Como você pode me fazer sentir assim, só com um beijo?

Harry apenas encarou-a, ele não sabia, assim como não sabia por que razão considerava aquele encontro dos dois como algo mais além de simples sexo.

— Volto já — Harry falou, levantando-se e perguntando-se se não deveria afastar-se dela, daquele quarto e da casa de Emilia. Para sempre.

Será que dissera alguma coisa errada? Pansy se martirizou. Estaria ele se preparando para partir? Desagradara-o de alguma maneira?

Mas o marquês apenas caminhou até a cômoda, tirou uma toalha da gaveta, umedeceu-a com a água do jarro e voltou para a cama. Ainda sem uma palavra, passou a toalha pelo rosto.

Estariam partindo? Teria Harry mudado de idéia sobre mais sexo? Teria acabado de experimentar o único clímax de toda sua vida? Pouco familiarizada com o protocolo dos amores ilícitos e sentindo-se rejeitada, Pansy tentou decifrar, sem sucesso, o significado das ações de Harry.

Harry voltou para junto dela.

— Pensei que você quisesse ir embora. Eu não quero voltar.

— Nunca mais? — Inseguro sobre o significado daquelas palavras, e igualmente inseguro sobre como lidar com a situação, o marquês se acautelou, temendo envolver-se.

— Pelo menos não em breve. E por razões puramente egoístas.

— Poderíamos ir para um outro lugar. — Será que perdera de vez o juízo? Que diabos lhe dera na cabeça para propor tal absurdo?

— Poderíamos?

Ao vê-la tão esperançosa, escutou-se sugerindo, como se um estranho estivesse ocupando seu corpo e cérebro:

— Eu poderia enviar um bilhete a Emilia. Inventar uma desculpa.

— Mas Daphne sabe que saimos para cavalgar.

— Não demoraremos muito.

— Você faz isso com freqüência?

— Não. — ele confessou baixinho. — E não pergunte por que estou agindo assim, porque não sei. Sei apenas que quero fazer amor com você até não ter mais forças, até não poder respirar. E não estou exatamente feliz por me sentir dessa forma.

Num impulso, Pansy abraçou-o.

—Você é maravilho, perfeito, mais que maravilhoso! Sinto-me como se tivesse quinze anos outra vez, mas não se preocupe, quero apenas aproveitar este momento porque sei que depois não terei mais momentos assim.

Com certeza nunca teria tido coragem de fazer, aos quinze anos, o que fazia agora. Porém, naquela idade ainda não havia sido traída milhares de vezes. Conscientemente reprimindo os pensamentos infelizes, ela sorriu para o homem que lhe oferecera um novo, e voluptuoso, tipo de liberação.

— Diga-me quanto tempo poderemos permanecer nesta adorável cama cor-de-rosa e diga-me, diga-me, que não estou sonhando!

Curvando-se para fitá-la bem nos olhos, Harry sorriu diante de tanto entusiasmo.

— Se for um sonho, não me acorde! Podemos ficar aqui no máximo até o meio da tarde, quando os últimos retardatários chegam da caçada. Ninguém perceberá nossa ausência pelo menos até o almoço, depois que todos retornarem podem dar por nossa falta. E como não disporemos de tempo ilimitado, só poderei fazer amor com você um milhão de vezes.

— Você é bom demais para mim, milorde. — O brilho de alegria no olhar de Pansy era inegável.

— Não se trata de uma atitude altruísta, querida. De jeito nenhum. Agora deite-se de costas para que eu possa desabotoar sua blusa.

— Deixe-me cuidar disso. Sou mais rápida. Se temos apenas uma hora...

Segurando-a pelos pulsos, Harry a impediu de tocar os botões.

— Não vamos nos apressar desta vez.

Pansy ensaiou uma resposta, porém o marquês a calou com um beijo suave.

— Desta vez vou fazê-la alcançar o clímax muito, muito devagar.

Inspirando fundo para conter a impaciência, ela sorriu.

— Tentarei relaxar. Não sei nem mesmo como lhe agradecer por isso, por essa coisa maravilhosa. Tenho vinte e cinco anos, sou casada há dez e jamais soube o que estava perdendo.

— É um prazer estar ao seu serviço, madame — Harry brincou, curvando a cabeça.

— O prazer foi todo meu, sir.

— Espere só até a próxima vez.

— Será ainda melhor?

— Será melhor e durará mais. Será mais profundo e intenso. Só espero que você não traga o dono da estalagem até nossa porta com seus gritos.

Chocada, Pansy ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não gritei.

— Gritou sim.

— Oh, meu Deus...

— Não é problema nenhum — ele a tranqüilizou — desde que a porta esteja trancada.

— Você não se importa?

— Por que eu me importaria?

— É que parece tão... — Enrubescendo, Pansy desviou o olhar.

— Não tenha receio, ser assim é uma qualidade, querida. E você possui uma sensualidade inata.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, acredite-me. — Não podia se esquecer de que estava lidando com uma mulher ingênua, apesar de casada há anos.

— De repente sinto-me como precisasse recuperar o tempo perdido.

— Estou inteiramente disponível — o marquês se ofereceu, tirando os grampos que prendiam os longos cabelos negros de Pansy — tanto para ajudá-la a recuperar o tempo perdido, quanto para recompensá-la pelos anos desperdiçados.

— Talvez eu acabe me revelando exigente, insaciável e desejando você mais do que devo.

— Farei o possível para satisfazê-la — Harry devolveu, num tom baixo e envolvente.

— Ah, você deve ser a realização do sonho de todas as mulheres.

Desconfortável com a alusão a outras amantes, ele manteve silêncio, abstendo-se de responder.

Instigada pela proximidade de seus corpos e pela discrição do marquês, que negava-se a comentar seus casos amorosos, Pansy se aventurou mais longe.

— Talvez eu não vá ser mais tão complacente quanto antes — ela murmurou — Cheguei aos céus pela primeira vez na vida, e estou me sentindo poderosa depois desse feito.

— Interessante. Você pretende assumir o controle? — indagou aquele que sempre estivera no poder.

— É possível. — Pansy sorriu. — Assim que eu aprender a nadar um pouco melhor, metaforicamente falando, é claro. Daphne disse que você seria o homem perfeito para me ensinar a mergulhar em águas profundas. E minha amiga tinha razão. Oh, céus... Suponho que eu não deveria ter dito isso. Os homens discutem essas coisas com os amigos?

— Não sei, porque não o faço nunca.

— Imagino que depois de tantas damas em sua vida, você não tenha necessidade de discutir nada com ninguém.

Pansy calou-se quando Harry enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos, numa carícia tão terna quanto erótica. Trêmula da cabeça aos pés, fechou os olhos para saborear a sensação sublime.

Contente em colocar um ponto final na conversa sobre suas ex-amantes e mais contente ainda por saber que logo voltariam a fazer amor, puxou-a para mais perto e deslizou a língua pelos lábios carnudos.

— Não me importa a mínima quem assuma o controle. Desde que estejamos de acordo sobre o que fazer.

— E faremos o quê?

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser. Duas vezes — ele murmurou.

— Hum... que adorável. Talvez eu possa retribuir sua generosidade. — Fascinada com o volume prodigioso comprimido sob a calça de montaria do marquês, Pansy tocou-o, um calor abrasivo inundando-a. — Tentarei ser boazinha. Tentarei não ter pressa, mas... não posso prometer nada...

Por um momento Harry pensou que tampouco seria capaz de se conter, o impacto daquela mão pequenina sobre sua rígida virilidade quase o impedia de respirar. Segurando-a pela cintura, colocou-a recostada nos travesseiros.

— Seja paciente um minuto e logo estarei ao seu lado. — Rapidamente Harry tirou as botas e as meias. — Agora estamos empatados. Vou tirar sua blusa, você tira minha camisa, e assim por diante. Veremos se seremos capazes de nos despir antes de chegarmos aos céus como você diz novamente.

— Então não sou a única impaciente.

— Meus amigos ficariam chocados.

— Minhas amigas também.

— Não estou reclamando.

— Tampouco eu. Pelo contrário.

Devagar, Pansy se espreguiçou, os seios fartos se erguendo provocantes diante dos olhos ávidos do marquês.

— Descobri que esse paraíso dos sentidos é terrivelmente excitante. Estou inclinada a descartar tudo o mais que minha mãe me falou.

— Então ela não lhe falou nada sobre esses prazeres? — Inebriado de desejo, Harry estendeu a mão e massageou um dos mamilos até deixá-lo rígido sob a blusa de seda.

— Não.

— De certa forma, fico feliz. — Como confessar que sentiria ciúme se tivesse havido outros homens antes dele? — Fico feliz que tudo isso tenha sido guardado para mim. 

Sob a pressão dos dedos experientes, logo ambos os mamilos se esticavam túrgidos, como se implorando para serem sugados. Certa de que atingiria o auge ainda inteiramente vestida, sem sequer ser beijada, mas incapaz de resistir, Pansy pediu baixinho:

— Por favor, não pare!

Harry soltou-a, apesar dos protestos. Depois de beijá-la de leve na boca, desvencilhou-a da blusa, lentamente. Vendo-a levar a mão ao cós da saia, com a intenção de desabotoá-la, impediu-a.

— Não, ainda não. Por que nos afobarmos? Vamos saborear o prazer aos poucos.

— Você tem que me dar o que quero.

— Assim que eu a despir. — Harry prometeu, dedicando-se aos botões.

— Tenho vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno. — _Com _os nervos à flor da pele, Pansy já não suportava a espera agonizante.

— Você me surpreende. — Nunca a ouvira praguejar.

De fato, no dia anterior, julgara-a a imagem da docilidade e do decoro.

— Talvez eu o faça esperar depois de despí-lo.

— Se já não houver alcançado os céus.

Sem pressa, Harry a libertou da saia.

— Ah... absolutamente linda.

Nua da cintura para baixo, as coxas alvas e esguias entreabertas revelando os pêlos negros sobre o vértice do sexo, Pansy o seduzia sem nenhum esforço.

— Você não usa espartilho — murmurou, fascinado pelo contorno dos seíos volumosos.

— Não quando estou montando.

— Montando o quê? — ele indagou num tom sugestivo.

— Você, é claro.

— Logo descobriremos quão bem você sabe montar.

— E se você é capaz de me controlar.

— Será interessante descobrir. — Rindo, ele tirou a camisa por sobre a cabeça, sem se dar ao trabalho de desabotoá-la.

— Eu deveria ter tirado sua camisa.

— Mudei de idéia.

Pansy o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Vamos, não fique aborrecida. Seja uma boa garota. Às vezes as regras podem ser mudadas.

Como o silêncio dela persistisse, o marquês recostou-se na cama, apoiando as costas largas na cabeceira alta.

— Estou pronto se você estiver pronta, querida.

— Você está me irritando.

— Verdade? — Sem se alterar, ele tirou a calça de couro.

Diante da magnífica ereção, Pansy imaginou-o penetrando-a e arrastando-a numa espiral de prazer.

— Sentindo-se melhor? — Não lhe passara despercebida a reação que sua nudez provocara.

— Moderadamente. — Também podia adotar um ar _blasé, _ainda que tremesse por dentro.

Muito sério, ele tomou uma das mãos delicadas entre as suas.

— Isto é novo para nós dois. Essa fome voraz, talvez até insensata. Mas venha para os meus braços, querida, porque eu também já não posso esperar.

— Você me enlouquece — Pansy confessou, permitindo-se ser alojada sobre as coxas do marquês, perguntando-se se outras mulheres caíam prisioneiras de tão ardente desejo.

Suspirando, fechou os olhos quando sentou-se sobre ele, sentindo-o inundá-la de calor, saturando-a até a alma. Harry sabia-se perfeitamente sóbrio. Eram dez horas da manhã e, mesmo sem uma gota de álcool no sangue, estava delirante, preso numa teia de emoções sem precedentes.

Agradeceu ao destino por haver decidido aceitar o convite para cavalgar.  
Lentamente, Pansy moveu-se.

Por um longo instante, os dois perderam a noção da realidade. Então Pansy sentiu a força dos ombros másculos sob suas mãos e ele, a pressão dos dedos femininos. Ao ouví-lo gemer, pedindo mais, Pansy intensificou o ritmo, indagando-se, pela primeira vez na vida, se seria possível morrer de puro prazer.

Quando Pansy, transtornada de paixão, atingiu o clímax, ele também atingiu o ápice.

— Desse jeito eu nunca o deixarei ir embora — ela sus surrou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

— E eu não quererei ir antes de fazer amor com você por cem anos — Harry falou ofegante, certo de que cem anos não bastariam para aplacar a sede que o atormentava.

Minutos depois, Pansy o cobria de beijos. Nos olhos, no nariz, no pescoço, na boca.

— São beijos de agradecimento — ela explicou, sorrindo calidamente. — E tenho muitos mais para lhe dar quando você tiver tempo.

— Para isto arrumarei tempo. Por hora creio que devamos ir embora daqui. Tem uma pousada proxima daqui que é discreta e aconchegante, creio que ficaremos mais seguros lá por mais umas horas, antes de regressarmos.

— Podemos ir quando você quiser. — Pansy respondeu.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Por sorte, quando saíram a maioria das pessoas estava na feira, ninguém lhes prestou a menor atenção. E Harry também teve o cuidado de pagar o dono da estalagem o bastante para garantir discrição e evitar que o homem fizesse comentários impróprios, caso alguém fosse procurá-los.

O marquês alugou uma pequena carruagem, algo que ele mesmo poderia guiar, amarrou os cavalos atrás do veículo e partiu com Pansy.

— Essa pousada é bem próxima daqui da vila, a uns dois quilômetros, chama-se Paraíso. Parece-me um lugar bastante reservado.

— Está perfeito. Sabia que você me deu algo muito além do prazer físico? Você me deu esperança.

— Esperança?

Por um instante o marquês desejou que Pansy dissesse algo a respeito de um futuro juntos. Todavia, imediatamente rejeitou a idéia. Suas vidas eram diferentes demais, distantes demais, incompatíveis demais. E ele só esteve com ela essa manhã, era impossível que se apaixonasse assim tão rápido.

— Você me deu esperança de viver com mais liberdade. Para sempre lhe serei grata.

Estaria ela se referindo à liberação sexual? Pansy pretendia adotar os hábitos das mulheres de sua classe, pulando de um amante para o outro?

— Que tipo de liberdade? — ele perguntou, como se tivesse o direito de questioná-la.

— Liberdade para não esperar simplesmente que alguma coisa aconteça em minha vida, para descobrir meu próprio caminho e meus próprios prazeres.

— Você vai ficar na Inglaterra por muito tempo? — Ele deveria indagar, embora não devesse se importar com isso e nem querer tomar parte desses prazeres indefinidamente.

— Por mais duas semanas, voltarei então porque minha filha irá para casa, para os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo. Costuma nevar onde moramos, no Natal. É bonito. E você ficará na Inglaterra muito tempo? — Melhor falar de outro assunto que não fosse a filha e o lar.

— Ainda não sei. — Na verdade Harry comprara a passagem de volta para os Estados Unidos para a próxima quinta-feira.

De repente, consumida por um sufocante sentimento de culpa ao pensar na filha, Pansy se afastou do marquês.

— Talvez não devêssemos fazer isso.

— Devemos sim. — Ele podia estar inseguro quanto aos próprios sentimentos e os planos futuros, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza: não queria abrir mão de Pansy já.

— E se eu insistir que não devemos? — Ela perguntou apreensiva.

— Então a farei mudar de idéia. — Harrr respondeu seguro.

— Talvez você não possa.

— Olhe, estamos quase chegando. — O pequeno atalho para a hospedaria aparecera no horizonte.

— Não quero mais ir para lá.

— Porque você sabe que serei capaz de fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— É por isso mesmo.

Harry encarou-a.

— Pansy, eu só quero apenas estar com você num lugar onde não seremos importunados. Sei que você quer o mesmo.

—Não. — Enérgica. Pansy balançou a cabeça. — Não posso.

Ignorando os protestos. Harry seguiu em frente.

— Se você insistir, irei embaraçá-lo na frente de todos.

A risada do marquês ecoou pela estradinha deserta. Ela poderia tentar, se quisesse.

— Você está além da possibilidade de se sentir embaraçado. É isso?

— Há muito tempo coisa alguma me deixa embaraçado. Mas duvido de que _você _seja imune à vergonha.

— Você está me ameaçando? — Ela questionou incrédula.

— Estou simplesmente admitindo que sou descuidado quanto a minha reputação, diferentemente de você, querida — ele concluiu, com um sorriso cúmplice. — E se estiver decidido a agradar a mim mesmo, não hesitarei em tomá-la no colo e carregá-la para qualquer quarto desocupado da estalagem. Creia-me, não haveria muito que você pudesse fazer a respeito.

— Você me seqüestraria e me levaria para a cama contra a minha vontade? E o proprietário da hospedaria? Deixaria tal coisa acontecer sem se opor?

— Em troca de um bom dinheiro, sim.

— Pelo visto você está familiarizado com esse tipo de situação. — Ela comentou irritada.

— Não, não estou. Jamais seqüestrei uma mulher. Nunca houve necessidade — o marquês completou, sem a menor sombra de vaidade.

Por um instante Pansy perdeu a fala, reconhecendo-se como mais uma na longa lista de conquistas de Harry, mais uma a sucumbir ao seu charme devastador, mais uma a compartilhar a cama, mais uma mulher que ele possuía e depois descartaria, esqueceria. A lembrança do prazer delirante experimentado nos braços dele a obrigou a encarar a inegável verdade: não era diferente das outras.

Durante vários segundos o marquês permaneceu em silêncio, as emoções num turbilhão. Se Pansy tinha dúvidas quanto a ficarem juntos, ele estava mais certo do que nunca. Notando que ela estava pensativa, iniciou uma conversa.

— Por que não arrumo uma cama realmente grande para nós desta vez? — Harry sugeriu, persuasivo. — Uma cama bem grande, onde teríamos espaço de sobra para brincar e eu poderia lhe mostrar dúzias de maneiras diferentes de vislumbrar o paraíso. Diga-me, você já foi amarrada? — Vendo-a corar, murmurou: — Aparentemente não. Talvez prefira me amarrar. Alguma vez você já deu ordens a um homem na cama? Também não? Quem sabe então eu apenas me limite a beijá-la da cabeça aos pés e veríamos quantas vezes você alcançaria o climax somente com beijos.

— Maldição — Pansy excalmou exasperada.

— Se preferir qualquer outra coisa, basta me dizer.

— Prefiro voltar para a casa de Emilia.

— Você está falando sério?

— Sim.

— Que pena, querida, porque eu preferiria penetrá-la vagarosamente, uma e outra vez, até vê-la pedir mais e depois desfalecer de puro prazer. — Inclinando-se, ele a beijou de leve no pescoço. — Eu a faria chegar ao paraíso tantas vezes que você perderia a conta, nós dois perderíamos a conta... Depois, tornaria a possuí-Ia.

Desesperadamente Pansy sentiu um calor intenso se espalhar por suas entranhas.

— Eu não deveria.., nós não deveríamos... — Ela murmurou cedendo.

Fitando-a Harry a segurou pelos ombros com força.

— Sim, nós deveríamos. Não questione, não pense, não se recrimine. Nada importa, exceto o que temos juntos agora. Você, eu e essa atração que nos impele um para o outro.

— Eu deveria ter mais bom senso, considerar as conseqüências.

— Assim como eu — ele murmurou. — Sempre fui capaz de me afastar de todas as mulheres sem pesar, e sem olhar para trás. Mas não quero isso com você, não agora.

A intensidade da voz do marquês lhe deu coragem para se entregar e banir os medos que a espreitavam.

— Não posso crer que eu esteja fazendo isso, que eu esteja fervendo de desejo. Oh, Deus... Todo mundo vai perceber o que se passa quando chegarmos à hospedaria.

— Ninguém saberá de nada. Trata-se de uma pousada à beira da estrada, onde, todos os dias, viajantes se alojam para descansar. Também posso desempenhar o papel do mais perfeito e recatado cavalheiro. Apenas observe-me.

E assim Harry agiu ao pedir um quarto, suas maneiras respeitosas, cheias de deferência para com sua jovem e tímida esposa.

— Que cavalheiro distinto — o dono do lugar declarou à esposa, depois de conduzir os hóspedes ao melhor quarto.

— Pergunto-me se não seria um clérigo, considerando sua gentileza e cortesia.

— Se trata-se de um marquês, suas obrigações não o deixariam com tempo livre para se dedicar aos assuntos da igreja. Homens como ele, contudo, pagam bem a um pároco para cuidar de sua gente. Por acaso ele lhe falou o que desejariam para o jantar? Talvez fosse melhor mandar buscar galinhas frescas.

— O nobre não falou nada sobre jantar, apenas pediu água quente. Parece-me que ambos estão na estrada há horas.

— Formam um belo casal, é verdade. E estão apaixonados eu diria. Você reparou no modo corno ele olhava para a esposa? Não me pareceram olhares de um clérigo.

— Ele me pagou em dobro para ter privacidade, mulher. Portanto, não me importa que profissão tenha. Explicou que a esposa está cansada e deseja dormir.

— Dormir a essa hora do dia? Bem, esses aristocratas são mesmo diferentes dos outros. Fazem o que querem, quando querem.

— Pois podem fazer o que quiserem enquanto estiverem me pagando bem.

— Eu cuidarei disso — a mulher falou, apanhando o dinheiro. — Não quero que você ceda à tentação de jogar cartas essa noite.

Harry tomou Pansy nos braços no instante em que o dono da estalagem fechou a porta.

— Eu me saí bem? Tratei minha querida esposa com a cortesia que ela merece?

— Você demonstrou ser tudo o que uma esposa poderia desejar — ela murmurou, encantada com aquela fantasia impossível. — Você é, sem dúvida, a alegria da minha vida.

— E você a luz da minha alma.

Quão facilmente o marquês a enfeitiçava, quão facilmente acabaria se apaixonando se não tivesse cuidado. As palavras dele, as atitudes dele, a maneira como faziam amor. Sabendo que jamais poderia considerar o que havia entre os dois como qualquer outra coisa além de um envolvimento breve e transitório, Pansy adotou um tom de voz brincalhão.

— Você conseguiu encontrar uma cama bastante grande, milorde.

— O melhor para agradá-la... e a mim.

Os olhos de Harry irradiavam ternura, mas Pansy sentiu-se subitamente insegura e angustiada. Quantas vezes ele dissera essas mesmas palavras para as dezenas de amantes com quem se deitara? Era impressionante como ela se sentia considerando o pouco tempo que passaram juntos.

— Falei algo errado? — ele indagou, notando a melancolia que a dominara.

— Não estou acostumada a esses jogos amorosos. Não consigo adotar uma postura leviana e indiferente.

— Você é perfeita como é.

— Duvido. Harry... com que freqüência você esteve aqui antes, com uma mulher louca para tê-lo?

— Nunca. Ouça, a sinceridade é uma virtude rara nessas situações. Vamos viver esses momentos, apenas eu e você, sem sombras de outras mulheres.

Embora ela tivesse sucumbido ao desejo de vingança e à paixão carnal na hospedaria de manhã, o que estava para acontecer agora era muito diferente. Não se tratava de um arroubo momentâneo, insuflado pela raiva e pelas traições de que fora vítima. Haviam ido parar naquele quarto com um único propósito em mente. Por isso, as dúvidas a consumiam, o arrependimento se mostrava pertrbando-a.

— Quero-o desesperadamente e desesperadamente gostaria de ir embora. Entende? Eu queria ficar aqui com você para sempre, e também queria partir neste exato momento, antes que eu não seja incapaz de _fazê-lo tranquilamente, _antes que minha vida... Mude para sempre.

— Sim, eu sei, eu compreendo. — Harry a apertou com força contra si.

A presença sólida e reconfortante de Harry a amparava, quando o resto do mundo girava fora de controle.

— Eu sequer o conhecia ontem — ela murmurou, assustada. — O que está acontecendo?

— Seja lá o que for, nós lidaremos com isso. Para começar, não partirei na quinta-feira.

De súbito, Pansy teve a sensação de que o sol voltara a brilhar, após séculos de tenebrosa escuridão.

— Você não imagina quão feliz essa notícia me faz. — Subjugada pela emoção, encostou a cabeça no peito largo e chorou.

— Ei, ei, não chore. — Ele a apertou entre os braços. — Nada de lágrimas quando ainda temos duas semanas juntos.

— Juntos? — Pansy o fitou através das lágrimas.

— Sugiro que você cancele seus compromissos. Não lhe sobrará tempo.

— Verdade?

Vendo-a tão pasma e tão descrente, Harry se pergumou quantas vezes a bela mulher entre seus braços fora traída e abandonada pelo marido.

— Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra. Iremos para Hogsmead Hall e depois talvez eu até decida visitar nos Pirinéus.

— Não! Você não pode! — Pansy ficou horrorizada. — Seria impossível, com a família de Draco hospedada no castelo para as festas de fim de ano.

— Discutiremos isso depois.

— Não. — Apavorada com a idéia, ela se desvencilhou dele e deu um passo para tras. — Não há o que discutir. É uma possibilidade fora de cogitação, entende?

— Se é o que você pensa. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Estou falando sério. Prometa-me que manterá distância dos Pirinéus.

— Não farei nada que você não queira.

Palavras vagas, ambíguas e alarmantes.

— Prometa-me que não irá aos Pirinéus. Prometa-me.

— Não irei aos Pirinéus — ele repetiu, embora soubesse que o faria se as circunstâncias o exigissem.

— Obrigada. — Aliviada, Pansy suspirou fundo. — Seria impossível com os parentes de Draco lá, com ele lá, com minha filhar por perto.

Harry afastou-se, de repente. Passara a vida inteira evitando envolver-se emocionalmente com qualquer mulher.

— Preciso de um drinque. Você quer beber algo? — Notando a ausência de bebidas no quarto, e sem esperar resposta saiu, falando num tom seco: — Voltarei logo.

Sozinha, Pansy caminhou até a janela e encostou a testa na vidraça fria. O famoso marquês estava abalado. Compreendia esse sentimento, sentia-se assim. Afinal, nas últimas horas, seu mundo também ficara reduzido a fragmentos dispersos. Todas as tradições, todas as regras pelas quais norteara seu comportamento, a conduta que sempre adotara, haviam sido eliminadas por um homem que a fazia se sentir tão feliz que chegava a duvidar de que estivera mesmo viva antes de conhecê-lo. Um homem que ela acabara de conhecer e que iria desaparecer dentro de duas semanas. Ou antes, considerando sua saída repentina. Ele estava evidentemente perturbado pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos e por isso precisara de um drinque. Talvez estivesse arrependido de ter ido até alí com ela.

Suspirando outra vez, Pansy desenhou um coração na vidraça, como uma menina apaixonada e sonhadora querendo ignorar a dura realidade em favor de uma fantasia delirante. Logo, a vidraça estava cheia de corações, como se fossem um presságio de boa sorte, uma promessa de felicidade impossível. Porém, ao ouvir sons de passos, apagou depressa as provas de sua tolice romântica e virou-se para recebê-lo.

Sorrindo, Harry trazia nas mãos uma tigela com maçãs, uma garrafa de conhaque e dois copos.

— Vim carregado de presentes. A sra. Carter achou que minha esposa precisava experimentar suas maçãs especiais. — Ele falou com um sorriso radiante.

Harry poderia conquistar o mundo com aquele sorriso, ela pensou, derretendo por dentro.

— E _eu _acho que vou precisar de muito mais do que comer maçãs. — Pansy sorriu-lhe também, radiante de alegria.

— Pelo visto não precisaremos do conhaque, milady.

— Não creio que você terá tempo para beber, a menos que seja muito, muito habilidoso.

— De fato o sou.

— Não me importa o que você diga desta vez. Vou tirar minhas roupas mais depressa — ela o atiçou, começando a despir-se.

— Eu me apressaria se fosse você, minha querida _esposa. _

— Veremos quem ganha, meu querido _marido. _

E mesmo num tom de brincadeira, a palavra soou deliciosa em seus lábios.

Harry livrou-se das roupas numa fração de segundo.

— Suponho que a prática leve à perfeição — Pansy brincou, atirando a última peça de roupa que a cobria em cima dele.

Ignorando o comentário, que poderia apenas gerar controvérsias, o marquês apanhou a túnica no ar e jogou-a de lado.

— Você não vai mais precisar disso. Estou inclinado a mantê-la nua em pêlo em meu aconchegante covil. Inteiramente despida você servirá melhor aos meus propósitos.

— E aos meus também.

Um sorriso suave iluminou o rosto másculo.

— Onde você esteve durante toda minha vida?

— Estive perdendo tempo.

— Nós somos uma combinação perfeita, não?

Tomando-a pela mão, Harry a conduziu até a cama.

Pansy assentiu. No fundo sentia um aperto no coração ao pensar em seus sentimentos diante daquela nova situação, mas teria que ignorar qualquer medo, qualquer dúvida, qualquer coisa que fosse e viver apenas o momento.

— Você falou a sério sobre eu amarrá-lo?

Os olhos verdes e penetrantes revelaram surpresa.

— Claro, querida.

— Você não se importaria?

— Aja corno lhe agradar. A idéia a apetece?

— Não sei... É intrigante. Na verdade, você me intriga de todas as formas.

Harry sentou-se na cama e acomodou-a entre as coxas. 

— Você é muito gentil em me permitir fazer isso, sir.

— Este é um território novo para nós dois. — O marquês beijou-a de leve na boca, cheio de ternura. — Não costumo me deixar amarrar.

— Entretanto o fará por mim?

— Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

— Não me ofereça muito. Sou gananciosa.

— Estou planejando obter a minha parte, querida. Acredite-me.

— Não seremos interrompidos?

— Paguei muito bem aos Carter para garantir nossa privacidade.

— E agora você vai me deixar fazer o que quiser com Você.

— Mas me reservo o direito de retribuir. É só um aviso. — ele a provocou.

— Você pretende me amarrar também?

— Ainda não sei. Decidirei na hora.

— Não posso esperar. Desculpe-me. Sinto-me tão desajeitada e pouco sofisticada, mas não posso...

Agradecendo aos deuses, porque se sabia a ponto de perder o controle, ele a penetrou. Pansy ergueu os quadris, oferecendo-se sem reservas, abandonando-se de corpo e alma. Consumido numa turbulência de emoções, Harry já não conseguia pensar com clareza, algo impensável para um homem que sempre considerara o sexo um esporte casual. Ofegante, Pansy se agarrou aos ombros largos, murmurando palavras desconexas ao atingir o clímax. E no mesmo instante Harry explodia em prazer, a figura alta e musculosa sacudida por espasmos violentos.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Vários minutos depois, os dois começaram a sair do torpor em que haviam caído, o cérebro registrando pequenos ruídos vindos da parte térrea da hospedaria e o brilho do sol se infiltrando pela janela.

É mesmo possível morrer de prazer, Pansy pensava lânguida.  
O sexo já não era apenas sexo, Harry concluíra, entre temeroso e assombrado.

Ele despertou primeiro, talvez devido ao hábito. Afinal, acostumara-se a copular em aposentos onde, a qualquer instante, o marido poderia aparecer. Portanto, o instinto prevalecia.

Pansy abriu os olhos ao sentí-lo se mexer. 

— Cada vez que fazemos amor é uma experiência fantástica.

— Deve ser um dos milagres de Deus.

— Aparentemente sim.

— Tenho vontade de ficar assim anos a fio. — Pansy suspirou, o cheiro do corpo másculo intoxicando-a.

— Mandarei um bilhete a Emilia.

— Se ao menos...

— Você pode fazer o que bem quiser.

— Os homens podem fazer o que bem quiserem.

O marquês deu de ombros.

— Algumas mulheres também.

Depois de beijá-la na ponta do nariz, ele virou-se, para apanhar uma toalha. Notando Pansy estremecer, cobriu-a com uma manta. Em seguida levantou-se e caminhou até a lareira para avivar o fogo.

Fascinada, Pansy acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos, deliciando-se com a visão. Não, não era nem um pouco diferente da longa lista de mulheres que a haviam precedido. Mulheres ansiosas e desejosas de tê-lo.

— Logo o quarto estará quente — disse Harry, colocando mais toras. — Temos lenha suficiente para fazer um churrasco. Suponho que vocês não façam churrascos nos Pirinéus.

Pansy não respondeu. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no homem que estava alí com ela, dividindo uma cama e sua vida. Não se importava de ser mais uma no harém do marquês. Sua felicidade era grande demais para se incomodar com detalhes. Tudo que ela queria era deslizar as mãos pelo corpo viril, sentir a força e poder que dele emanavam.

Satisfeito com a altura das chamas, Harry ergueu-se.

— Pronto. Isso devera espantar o frio.

Harry percebeu-a olhando-o. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Pansy.

— Venha comigo quando eu partir.

— Partir assim, num piscar de olhos? Se as coisas fossem tão simples...

— Traga sua filha.

— Você é doido, sem dúvida!

— Provavelmente. — Com certeza era doido, para querer levar para casa uma mulher que mal acabara de conhecer, e com uma filha!

Convencido de que precisava de um drinque para pôr a cabeça no lugar, pois só podia estar ardendo em febre para cogitar idéias tão malucas, levantou-se para pegar dois copos e a garrafa de conhaque.

— Ainda é um pouco cedo — Pansy murmurou, sem saber se aceitava, ou não, a bebida.  
— Então não beba.

Todavia, ela acabou aceitando. Talvez porque fosse menos indecente tomar um drinque no meio do dia do que ficar na cama com um homem que conhecera apenas no dia anterior.

— Se você está se sentindo culpada — Harry ponderou, como se pudesse ler sua mente — pense que poderíamos estar prestes a ouvir os discursos de lady Moffet até a completa exaustão.

— Motivo suficiente para me permitir estar na cama, ao seu lado.

— Um dos motivos, querida.

— Sim. — Pansy sorveu um gole do conhaque. —Você costuma beber assim tão cedo?

— Por acaso você é minha mãe? — Harry indagou num tom brincalhão.

— Prefiro não ser sua mãe, se é que me entende.

Claro que entendia. Aliás, a conversa o induzira a desejar outras atividades mais prazerosas.

— Chega de conversa, querida.

Durante intermináveis segundos, Harry a fitou. Depois recostou-se nos travesseiros. 

— Você me faz ser de um jeito Harry... Estou completa e confortavelmente nua na frente de alguém que não seja minha criada pessoal, senti coisas que nunca julguei existirem e desejo tê-lo tantas vezes quantas forem possíveis, sem sequer pensar em enjoar de você.

Pansy nunca ficara nua na frente do marido? Chocado, e grato, Harry, prudentemente, não expressou seus pensamentos. Não era hora nem lugar de lembrá-la da existência de Draco, embora o cafageste do marido dela fosse um notório infiel. Por ocasião do campeonato de hipismo, o príncipe dormira com uma mulher diferente todas as noites.

— Nosso tempo é limitado, milorde?

— Somente o seu. O meu é livre.

Pansy ponderou que gostaria de ser como ele, de poder ser independente.

— Vou levá-lo para casa comigo.

— Ou eu a levarei para minha casa.

Ambos ficaram silencio, pensando sobre a possibilidade do que tinham dito.

— Harry... Jamais imaginei, jamais pensei que pudesse existir algo assim, que eu pudesse desejar esse tipo de intimidade com outro homem que não meu marido. Sempre julguei Daphne insana, entediada e desiludida, para buscar distração no sexo.

— Talvez Daphne seja mesmo insana, entediada, ou desiludida por ter tais experiências. O que nós dois estamos experimentando juntos — ele fez uma pausa, lutando para encontrar a palavra certa — é... diferente.

— Como? Diga-me, porque não tenho como comparar. Sou uma mulher casada como ela que agora está com um amante, como ela esteve anteriormente.

— É algo além de mera distração carnal. É tudo o que sei. Não me peça para ser poético.

— As mulheres pedem _isso? _

— Ocasionalmente. E se você não se importar, será que poderíamos continuar essa conversa mais tarde? Estou terrivelmente excitado.

— Você me choca, sir. — Pansy sorriu.

Harry inclinou-se sobre ela beijando-a desesperadamente na boca.

De repente, uma batida na porta.

— Sim? — Sua voz soou brusca. Aquela interrupção não estivera em seus planos.

— Desculpe-me, patrão.

Era seu criado pessoal. Como diabos Dobby os localizara? E, o mais importante por quê?

Pansy estava em pânico.

Entreabrindo a porta, perguntou ao criado.

— Como você nos encontrou?

— Eu sabia que o senhor tinha saído com a sra Malfoy. Imaginei que tivesse ido a vila e como de costume, procurei uma estalagem. O dono da estalagem da vila gostou da cor do meu dinheiro e aqui estou porque a condessa, sra Emilia, está a ponto de ter um ataque. O príncipe de Gales apareceu inesperadamente e deseja sua companhia, milorde.

— Agora?

— A condessa está arrancando os cabelos. Recebi ordens para levá-lo de volta antes dos convidados retornarem da caçada.

— Que horas são?

— Quase uma e meia. Trouxe cavalos descansados, caso sejam necessários.

— O que eu necessito é de paz e quietude, porém, aparenternente, tal coisa não irá acontecer.  
— O príncipe gosta de sua companhia, patrão. A condessa disse que ele só veio para o fim de semana porque soube que o encontraria aqui.

— Má sorte danada — Harry praguejou irritado. — Espere-nos lá embaixo. Estaremos prontos para partir em quarenta minutos. Com certeza chegaremos ao nosso destino na hora do chá.

— Sim, milorde.

— E diga ao dono desta estalagem para nos mandar água quente daqui a meia hora.

Depois de dispensar Dobby, Harry trancou a porta e voltou para a cama.

Notando a expressão do marquês, Pansy o interrogou. 

— O que está acontecendo?

— Não é nada sério. O príncipe de Gales deseja nossa companhia.

— Ele está hospedado na casa de Emilia?

— Infelizmente sim. Aparentemente não teremos a privacidade que buscávamos. Maldito Cedrico e sua necessidade de companhia.

— É difícil ignorar um chamado real.

— Mas sinto-me tentado a ignorá-lo.

— Não podemos.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Ainda temos _algum tempo. _

— Tempo suficiente, querida.

— Logo que ficarmos livres de Cedrico pretendo monopolizá-la. Me sinto como adolescente, quando as oportunidades eram escassas.

— Oportunidades de quê e com quem? — ela perguntou, surpresa.

— De sexo. Com riadas, governantas, às vezes amigas de minha mãe...

— É verdade? Na sua casa?

— Naquela fase da minha vida, em qualquer lugar.

— Num quarto como este?

— Às vezes.

— Com a sua governanta?

— Às vezes.

— E o que aconteceu com ela?

— Casou-se com um amigo de meu padrasto e partiu meu coração adolescente.

— Minha governanta era velha, empertigada e completamente assexuada.

— A minha era jovem e francesa. Aprendi meu francês com ela.

— Entre outras coisas, milorde.

— Sim, entre outras coisas.

— Você teria me levado para a cama se eu fosse sua governanta?

— Você teria que tomar a iniciativa. Eu não era precoce o bastante para seduzi-la.

— Quase chego a odiar sua governanta, quando não deveria, quando deveria ser indiferente a todas as mulheres que passaram por sua cama. Mas sinto um pouco de raiva, de ciúmes. No fundo eu desejo que você seja só meu, que esqueca de todas elas. Gostaria mesmo que só tivesse conhecido a mim em toda a sua vida.

— Você exagera — Harry murmurou.

Devagar, penetrou-a. Eles fizeram amor com paixão, mas sem pressa, apesar do pouco tempo e das incertezas quanto ao futuro.


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

— Você o roubou de mim, sua pequena sedutora.

Reconhecendo a voz de Daphne, Pansy levantou-se da penteadeira e virou-se para receber a amiga que acabara de invadir seus aposentos na casa de Emilia.

— Sinto muitíssimo, Daphne. Você tem todo o direito de...

— Não, não! Na verdade estou absolutamente entusiasmada por você!

Sorrindo cúmplice, Daphne sentou-se perto de Pansy e envolveu-a num olhar avaliador.

— Você está resplandecente, querida. Por causa do adorável Harry, não? Agora conte-me tudo. Até os mínimos detalhes.

Enrubescendo, Pansy tentou desconversar.

— Por favor, não...

— Não me venha com desculpas. — A baronesa assumiu um ar fingidamente severo. — Nem considere a possibilidade de se passar por tímida comigo. Só sairei daqui depois de uma descrição pormenorizada de seu encontro clandestino com o belo marquês.

— Eu também — acrescentou Emilia, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. — Quero saber de toda a história.

Não tão sofisticada quanto as amigas, capazes de discutir detalhes da vida sexual como se falassem sobre o cardápio do dia, Pansy corou ainda mais.

— Harry foi muito, muito bom.

— Em que sentido ele foi bom, querida? — Daphne a pressionou, piscando um olho.  
— Em todos os sentidos possíveis, como você bem sabe. Tenho uma nova percepção da palavra desejo e do que de fato seja fazer amor. E isto é tudo o que vou dizer. — Pansy virou-se para o espelho.

— Eu tinha a intuição de que vocês seriam perfeitos juntos. — Daphne suspirou, pensativa.  
— Porque ele é muito gentil e Pansy precisava de alguem assim para que pudesse ceder. — acrescentou Emilia — A maioria dos homens não o é. Tenho certeza de que Draco jamais o foi. E não pule em defesa de seu marido Pansy! — a condessa a avisou, erguendo a mão. — Nós o conhecemos bem. E além disso, não sei se já soube, mas seu marido partiu essa manhã, umas 8 horas, parecia cansado, como se não tivesse dormido. E o pior, ia em companhia de Hermione Weasley.

— Melhor assim. Acho que Draco realmente não merece que eu o defenda. Sei que agora nao sou mais uma santa, mas isso é o cúmulo da infidelidade. — Pansy ergueu-se exaltandada, as maos apertando-se nervosamente. — Eu sei que ele passou a noite com a amante, mas sair cedo com ela, dando a todos motivo para comentários, sem nem sequer deixar um bilhete de despedida? Não sei como pude aguentar por tanto tempo.

— Porque sua mãe a ensinou a ser uma esposa obediente e submissa — Daphne decretou. — Por isso você demorou tanto em buscar um pouco de prazer pessoal.

— E aí fui obrigada a interferir e estragar tudo. — Lamentou-se Emilia. — Mas o Príncipe tem que ser atendido e ele sempre teve uma queda por você.

— Mas eu não tenho o menor interesse por homens de meia-idade e com numerosas amantes. — Alegou Pansy.

— Diferentemente de homens jovens e viris com numerosas amantes. — Acrescentou Daphne.

— Não me faça pensar nisso, Daphne. — Pansy amuou-se.

— Ter inúmeras aventuras não é necessariamente um defeito. Lembre-se que foram essas experiências que fizeram de Harry um amante excepcional.

— Talvez ele apenas tenha um talento inato para os jogos sexuais. — Emilia lançou um olhar sério para Daphne. — O marquês não é um homem promíscuo.

— Por favor, não tente me consolar, Emilia. Conheço a reputação de Harry muito bem e incrivelmente, ele mesmo não desmente. — Pansy admitiu, suspirando.

— Lembre-se de que ele também é doce e generoso. — Insistiu Emilia.

— Eu sei, mas não temos porque falar dessa forma. Harry é apenas um amante, não um canditado a marido. — Pansy decretou sentando-se novamente no banquinho da penteadeira.

— Mas você gosta dele!

— Embora não devesse, e embora eu não entenda como isso é possível em apenas um dia, sim, eu gosto dele. — Abatida, Pansy balançou a cabeça. — Eu deveria ter um pouco mais de bom senso. Não é assim que as coisas são, ninguém se apaixonada em um dia.

— Não recomece — Daphne a advertiu. — Não faz mal nenhum se divertir um pouco.  
— Ao menos enquanto for possível, você tem razão. Mas Harry partirá em breve e eu voltarei para a França, para as festas de fim-de-ano.

— Então desfrute dele aqui e agora. Vou colocá-los lado a lado no jantar — Emilia decidiu.

— E eu farei com que o Príncipe de Gales se interesse por outra mulher esta noite. Na falta de lady Brooke, acho que caberá a mim representar o papel de dama coquete.

— Oh, querida, não se sacrifique por mim. Passei os últímos dez anos me esquivando do príncipe de Gales e sei como lidar com a situação.

Daphne atirou os braços para o alto num gesto teatral.

— Não temos sido amigas desde sempre? Então é uma por todas e todas por uma. Manteremos você longe das garras do Príncipe essa noite, não é, Emilia?

— Claro! Você estará ocupada demais para ter que aguentá-lo.

— Vocês são amigas queridas, porém sou capaz de resolver isso sozinha. Mas Emilia eu realmente ficaria grata se Harry se sentasse ao meu lado no jantar. A vontade que sinto é de estar ao lado dele o tempo todo agora.

— Considere o pedido atendido. E agora precisamos nos vestir. — A condessa levantou-se.

— A propósito, Harry deu um brilho maravilhoso aos seus olhos.

— A meu corpo inteiro — Pansy murmurou corando.

— Bom para ele e ótimo para você.

Nem Daphne, nem Emilia precisaram proteger Pansy dos avanços do príncipe de Gales, porque Harry deixou claro não permitir concorrência.  
Assim que a princesa de Malfoy entrou no salão, o marquês já estava ao seu lado, fitando-a como um homem irremediavelmente apaixonado. Aqueles que o conheciam ficaram chocados. E as mulheres, indignadas. Mesmo o príncipe de Gales, famoso por sua falta de perspicácia, reconheceu a demonstração inequívoca de posse do marquês.

Embora não compreendesse bem o que se passava, Pansy estava feliz com as atenções de Harry, pois estivera temerosa de que ele houvesse considerado as horas passadas juntos apenas uma distração inconsequente. Sabia que aquilo que havia entre eles acabaria logo, mas enquanto estivesse alí, ao lado dele, fingiria que era algo eterno.

— Senti saudade sua — Ele sussurrou, a voz grave soando como uma carícia. — E adoro vê-la corar.

— Você está me embaraçando. Também morri de saudade. — Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Veja a expressão de Emilia. Imagino que ela lhe tenha feito mil perguntas. — Harry sorriu cúmplice.

— Receio que sim. Você se importa? — Pansy olhou-o procurando ler a expressão dele.

— Não. E tampouco me importaria de beijá-la agora se você estivesse disposta a enfrentar os olhares curiosos. — Harry olhava para os lábios dela.

— Não se atreva! — Pansy teria se afastado se o marquês não a enlaçasse pela cintura, impedindo-a de mover-se.

— Estou avisando-a. Pretendo beijá-la mais tarde.

— Mais tarde sim, mas não no meio do salão.

— No meio da minha cama será melhor.

— Por favor, não diga essas coisas quando serei obrigada a enfrentar uma longa noite entre essas pessoas antes de que esse sonho se realize.

— Você poderia, de repente, ficar com dor de cabeça. — A expressao de Harry era inocente.

— Ainda não sou tão audaciosa quanto você. — Ela se perguntava quantas vezes ele tinha sugerido aquilo a outras mulheres. Mas recusou-se a pensar em quantas haviam feito o que ele dissera.

— Admita, é uma idéia tentadora!

— Sim o é, mas não podemos. — Pansy suspirou.

— Entao quando pudermos prometo fazer amor com você a noite inteira. Agora sorria, querida! O Príncipe está vindo.

Era óbvio que os dois haviam se tornado o centro das atenções. Os comentários eram visíveis e Pansy sentiu-se temerosa. Pensava nos protocolos sociais. Jamais tinha enfrentado uma situação assim, não sabia o que fazer, como agir.

O jantar foi uma tortura. Para começar, a pedido do príncipe de Gales, Pansy sentou-se à sua esquerda e passou horas escutando-o falar sobre os campeonatos de hipismo que ele, Harry e Draco haviam disputado no último verão. Entediada, ela foi obrigada a mostrar interesse pelo discurso dele sobre os méritos de seus cavalos e das medalhas ganhas em acirradas disputas.

— É uma pena que Draco tenha partido cedo — O príncipe comentou, fazendo sinal para que o criado tornasse a encher seu cálice de vinho. — Eu estava ansioso para vê-lo.

— Draco sempre tem muitos compromissos — Pansy respondeu certa de que o Prícipe sabia muito bem com quem seu marido partira.

— Diga-lhe que senti falta de sua companhia.

— Eu o direi, Vossa Alteza, quando tornar a vê-lo.

Por um instante o príncipe a fitou, como se algo em seu tom de voz lhe soasse sutilmente estranho.

— Você irá caçar conosco amanhã de manhã?

— Ainda não sei.

— Você irá, não, Harry? Precisamos de um bom atirador no grupo. — O Príncipe dirigiu seu olhar a Harry.

— Prometi à sra Malfoy mostrar-lhe o circuito de saltos em Grammont.

— Entendo. Você trouxe Twink consigo, Pansy?

— Meu cavalo necessitava exercitar-se, sir.

— Imagino que sim — o príncipe devolveu, enigmático.

— Se você quiser se juntar a nós, será bem vindo. — Apesar das palavras  
gentis, estava claro que Harry fizera o convite apenas por educação.

— Talvez numa outra ocasião, Harry. — O príncipe sorriu, num tácito entendimento. 

E assim a refeição se arrastou, prato após prato, com o príncipe de Gales cada vez mais bêbado e seus comentários cada vez mais ferinos e impróprios.  
Por fim, Harry tomou uma atitude.

— Creio que a sra Malfoy está se sentindo indisposta. Vossa Alteza.  
— Estou bem — Pansy reagiu fitando o marquês.

— Você parece pálida — ele insistiu, ignorando o olhar de súplica. — Talvez tenha sido a lagosta. Quem sabe não seria bom descansar um pouco?

— Não é nada. Estou perfeitamente bem.

— Sei que você irá nos desculpar, sir. Seria terrível para a sra Malfoy passar mal à mesa. 

O príncipe de Gales olhou de um para o outro, tentando decifrar o que de fato acontecia. Todavia Harry já ajudava Pansy a se levantar, amparando-a sob o braço.

— Claro... — O príncipe resmungou.

Desculpando-se com Emilia por se retirarem antes do término da refeição, Harry conduziu Pansy para fora do salão.

— Você pode discutir comigo depois, mas eu não poderia aguentar mais um minuto sequer. Não estou com humor para ouvir imbecilidades durante outras quatro horas enquanto o Príncipe se embebeda. Ele não pertence à _minha _família real, portanto posso ser rude se o desejar. Você está livre para me culpar pelo ocorrido, se alguém lhe perguntar.

— E qual seria, exatamente, meu motivo, minha desculpa, para sair da mesa com você antes do término do jantar, caso alguém me pergunte?

— Quem se importaria com isso?

— Alguém poderia se importar.

— Por Deus, Pansy... Você não iria querer passar a noite toda escutando as idiotices e jogando cartas até o amanhecer!

— Mais do que você, preocupo-me com os mexericos.

—Porquê?

— Porque sou uma mulher casada.

Ela encarou-o hesitante, e todas as suas preocupações ameaçaram dissolverem-se no ar diante da expressão apaixonada do marquês.

— Pense, querida. Teremos o resto da noite só para nós dois. Ou, se você for mesmo corajosa, poderíamos partir ainda hoje.

— Como?

De repente Pansy já não se importava com os mexericos. De repente queria se entregar a algo espontaneamente, sem regras, ou restrições. Queria se aconchegar nos braços de Harry. Queria ser feliz.

Inspirando fundo, tentou se encher de coragem, porque espontaneidade não costuma ser facilmente conquistada, nem o dever descartado num piscar de olhos. Sua fuga, com certeza teria desdobramentos imprevisíveis.

— Pense... poderíamos ficar sozinhos, bem longe daqui.

Diante dela estava a tentação, irresistível, oferecendo-lhe a felicidade que sempre buscara. Harry era um demônio que tentava toda sua angelitude.

— Então vamos agora — ela murmurou com o coração aos pulos — antes de eu mudar de idéia.

— Essa é a minha garota. — Tomando-a pela mão. Harry a arrastou para a porta principal da mansão.

— Harry? O que estamos fazendo? Precisamos arrumar nossa bagagem. Precisamos deixar um bilhete para Emilia, um pedido de desculpas.

Sem diminuir o passo, o marquês sorriu-lhe, tranquilizador. 

— Eu cuidarei disso.

— Como? Harry... Harry!

— Querida, não se preocupe. — Ele tirou o casaco, cobriu os ombros nus de Pansy e tomou-a nos braços. — Você precisa de algo com o que se agasalhar e sou o homem certo para mantê-la aquecida.

Harry levou Pansy até os estábulos e depositou-a sobre um monte de feno antes de sair atrás do cavalariço para mandá-lo aprontar uma carruagem. Ao retornar para junto da amante, abraçou-a e beijou-a de leve nos lábios. 

— Iremos para a estação e pegaremos o trem da meia-noite.

— Um trem para onde? — Pansy perguntou alarmada.

— Nosso destino importa mesmo? — Harry a encarava, os olhos brilhando do que ela imaginava ser paixão.

— Não. — Ela sorriu, tímida.

— Exatamente, querida. Desde que partamos para bem longe daqui hoje.

— Vamos para um lugar onde ninguém possa nos encontrar?

— Penso que sim. Que tal Hogsmead Hill? — O marquês segurou-a pelas mãos.

— Seria onde nos procurariam primeiro.

— Porém ninguém conseguiria ir além dos portões. Para todos os efeitos ninguém estaria lá dos criados.

— Teríamos privacidade?

— Privacidade _total. _

— Pois bem, concordo. — Pansy sorriu para Harry apertando as mãos dele num ato de determinação.

O marquês riu, aliviado.

— Ótimo. Porque mandei uma mensagem a Dobby pedindo-lhe para levar nossa bagagem amanhã.

— Teremos que discutir essa sua propensão de assumir o comando e fazer as coisas sempre de forma precipitada — Pansy brincou.

— Quando quiser, querida. Estou sempre a seu dispor.

— Espero que sim. — Com ar travesso, ela lançou um olhar malicioso para Harry. — Quanto tempo teremos que esperar?

— Se conseguirmos uma cabine privativa no trem, você não terá que esperar nada.

— Você é sempre tão gentil, milorde.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E tenho escolha?

— Claro que sim. — Ela sorriu inocente.

— É um prazer agradá-la. Não me importa onde estejamos, desde que estejamos juntos.  
— Oh, Deus, tudo mudou tão de repente... Às vezes me sinto insegura...

De ela se perguntava de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem. Coragem para deixar de lado as convenções, coragem para ser infiel, coragem para se apaixonar por um homem que partiria em breve, coragem para deixar a casa da amiga no meio da noite com o amante, coragem para fugir com esse amante sem pensar nas consequências. Lágrimas grossas banharam o rosto delicado de Pansy. 

— Não chore. — Terno, Harry depositou beijos no caminho que faziam as lágrimas. — Como posso fazê-la parar de chorar? Presentes costumam ser uma boa idéia. Dê-me uma dica e ficarei mais que feliz em lhe proporcionar o que queira.  
— Ficar com você será meu presente. — Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

— Você é fácil de agradar. Nem diamantes, nem rubis, nem doces?

— Isso virá depois, quando você estiver preso na minha teia. — Ela sorriu brincalhona.  
— Tarde demais, querida. Já estou preso e nem penso em me debater como imaginei que faria.

— Você admite que foi pego?

— Exatamente. Mulher nenhuma, jamais, conseguiu me prender antes.

— Você não se permitia ser pego?

— Jamais.

— Então sou a primeira?

— Sim.

— Parece inacreditável Harry.

— O é. E é este o problema.

— Não preciso dizer que você também me prendeu de certa forma. Você também foi o primeiro.

— E espero ser o único.

— Tenho certeza de que será.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — De repente Harry se sentiu inseguro. A idéia de que Pansy pudesse ter outros amantes o incomodava.

— Não irei querê-lo. Não irei querer outro amante. Só você Harry. Tenho certeza que jamais encontrarei outro como você. — Pansy apoiou-se no peito de Harry.

— Então tenho que garantir isso nessas duas semanas que temos. — Harry a envolveu com os braços.

— Sim. Duas semanas.

Harry sabia ser inútil se rebelar contra o casamento da princesa. Precisavam aproveitar o tempo que lhes era permitido sem pensar no futuro.

Pansy sabia que sua vida jamais seria igual e que nao teria Harry para sempre. Por hora, o que podia fazer era aproveitar o tempo que tinha com ele, e fazê-lo ser tão especial para ele como era para ela.

— Você é um amor. Parece difícil crer nisso, mas me apaixonei por você em um dia. Você é meu amor Harry.

— Sou louco por você Pansy, estou completamente louco por você e minha maior vontade é afastá-la de tudo e de todos.

Harry não falara de amor. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. As lágrimas queriam cair novamente. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso, em sentimentos, em consequências. Virou o rosto para encará-lo.

— Você é um louco absolutamente irresistível. — Disse depositando um beijo nos lábios de Harry.


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

Harry instruiu o cocheiro para deixá-los na estação de trem, esperando assim despistar quem pudesse sair ao encalço de ambos. Não que imaginasse vir a serem seguidos, porém não custava ter cautela. Ainda nos estábulos, escrevera um bilhete a Cornelius e Emilia, desculpando-se pela partida brusca. E embora Emilia, sem dúvida, fosse se mostrar compreensiva, Cornelius possuía uma natureza imprevisível pois, gostava de tudo ao seu modo e suas exigências satisfeitas.

A lua brilhava alto quando o casal atravessou a praça iluminada em direção à uma hospedaria.

— Olhe, um unicórnio! — o marquês falou, apontando para a placa da pousada. — Será um sinal significativo?

— Fantástico, você quer dizer?

— Sim, como o nosso encontro.

— Sinto-me, definitivamente, vivendo um sonho — murmurou Pansy.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu não tinha a menor intenção de convidá-la para cavalgar. Jamais imaginei algo assim com você. Nessas horas eu quase chego a acreditar no destino.

— Ou em coincidências felizes. — Pansy sorriu com meiguice.

Naquele momento Pansy pensou que se Draco não houvesse sido indiferente aos seus sentimentos e passado aquela noite nos braços de Hermione, talvez nunca tivesse abraçado Harry e entrado em seu quarto, onde ela o beijou. Muito menos teria ido até os estábulos. Jamais estaria vivendo esse momento mágico com ele. Sua vida seria sempre o que fora, previsível e ditada pelas regras. Harry a fizera quebrar as regras, todas elas.

— Se conseguirmos um quarto na hospedaria, mais uma vez me considerarei o homem mais feliz do mundo. E pensar que quase a rejeitara! — Harry fez uma careta.

— Oh! Não é nada agradável saber que poderia ter sido rejeitada. Creio que teria morrido de vergonha. — Pansy olhava para o horizonte.

— Não pense nisso. Eu teria sido um tolo se o tivesse feito. Agora vamos, minha querida esposa. Vamos ver o que obtemos de acomodações.  
— Estou ficando acostumada a isso — ela falou baixinho, os olhos brilhando de emoção. 

Quando Harry pediu um quarto à mulher de meia-idade atrás do balcão, ela os mediu de alto a baixo, indagando num tom desconfiado.

— A essa hora?

— Sim, a essa hora — O marquês devolveu seco. — E se você não pode nos ajudar, encontrarei alguém que possa.

— Não há ninguém aqui além de mim. A propósito, não vejo nenhuma bagagem — A mulher acrescentou, desdenhosa.

— Sou o marquês Harry Potter e esta é minha esposa. Por favor, faça conforme estou lhe dizendo.

Fosse a autoridade da voz, ou a imponência do título, o fato é que a dona da hospedaria imediatamente mudou de tom, abandonando a rudeza. 

— Peço-lhe perdão, milorde. Mas é que temos tido muitos rapazes altas horas da noite, em especial durante a temporada de caça, acompanhados de mulheres... De mulheres de uma certa classe...

— Não estou interessado no que acontece na aldeia. Um quarto, por favor, e depressa. 

A proprietária da hospedaria analisou Pansy rapidamente, decidindo que as jóias que a enfeitavam eram verdadeiras. Portanto, aquela bela mulher devia ser muito rica e dadas as circunstâncias, não seria louca de ser amante de um nobre com o título de marquês. Contudo, ela ainda tinha restrições de natureza moral.

— Exijo pagamento adiantado, milorde.

— Primeiro mostre-me o quarto. — Virando-se para Pansy, falou: — Espere-me aqui, querida. Verei se as acomodações são adequadas.

— Saiba que os inúmeros nobres hospedados aqui para a temporada de caça nunca reclamaram de nada, sir.

— Reservo-me o direito de tirar minhas próprias conclusões — Harry retrucou, marchando para a escada.

O marquês de Harry escolheu o mais amplo dos dois aposentos que lhe foram mostrados.

— Estamos com sorte, querida — ele explicou a Pansy. — Só conseguimos este quarto porque lorde Picard cancelou a reserva na última hora.  
— Devíamos mandar-lhe uma nota de agradecimento. Uma nota anônima, naturalmente. — Ela sorriu matreira.

— Encarregarei Dobby de cuidar desse assunto assim que chegarmos a Hogsmead Hill.

Mal acabara de trancar a porta, Harry viu Pansy se livrar do casaco e soltar os longos cabelos presos num coque elegante.

— Já estamos de volta ao nosso frenesi ele brincou — encostando-se na porta.

— Sim. E você deve admitir que fui paciente até chegarmos aqui.

— Paciente? Percorri dez quilômetros tentando conter seus avanços.

— Talvez alguns dos cavalheiros hospedados nesta estalagem não achariam minha ansiedade desconcertante — ela respondeu, coquete.

— Para descobrir, você teria que passar por cima de mim, antes de conseguir abrir a porta.

— Adoro quando você fica enciumado, sir.

— Dê um passo na direção da porta e você verá quão ciumento sou.

— Hummm, quão deliciosamente poderoso. Você é assim poderoso de outras formas, milorde?  
— Depende. — Harry sorriu sedutor.

— Depende do quê?

— Do que você quer.

— Então você tem certas reservas?

— Sim.

— Interessante.

Pansy fingiu analisar o que ele dissera. Apoiou delicadamente a mão nos lábios e virou-se em direção à cama.

Harry caminhou até Pansy, e envolveu-a com um abraço, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

— Você não tem reservas Pansy? — Harry depositou um beijo suave no pescoço dela.

— Não com você. — Pansy inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos.

— Eu poderia ser perigoso Pansy. — Harry apertou-lhe a cintura.

— Sei que você não é.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, exceto que sou capaz de levá-la ao auge quantas vezes desejar.

— Harry! — Pansy exclamou corando.

Pansy virou-se para Harry, sem que ele a soltasse do abraço possessivo. Ela o encara, os olhos bem abertos, o rosto corado.

— Verdade Pansy. Será que você gostaria se eu rasgasse esse seu vestido e a obrigasse a me satisfazer de todas as maneiras? Aliás, esse vestido vinho, decotado e provocante, poderia fazê-la passar por uma cortesã. De alta classe, é verdade. Se você estivesse à venda esta noite, eu compraria seus serviços e a teria ao meu inteiro dispor.  
— E se eu estivesse à venda?

— Diga-me seu nome — ele ordenou, fitando-a com uma promessa de prazeres — e lhe direi se estou interessado em comprá-la.

Por um segundo Pansy vacilou, entre aterrorizada e excitada com a idéia de fazer o papel de cortesã. Todavia, como resistir à beleza daquele homem, ao seu corpo tão perfeitamente esculpido, ao seu charme devastador?

— Meu nome é Anne. E espero agradá-lo, porque você me atrai loucamente.

— Meu dinheiro a atrai, isto sim.

— Não, não... Bem, suponho que deveria ser assim, mas nao é.

— Uma prostituta com coração de ouro. O centro da sua feminilidade é tão benevolente?  
— Eu o receberei sem reservas. Quanto à benevolência, cabe-lhe decidir.

— Você obedece ordens?

— Creio que poderia obedecer, sir.

— Eu insistiria neste detalhe.

— Pois bem. Se você deseja.

— Então resta-nos apenas decidir o preço de sua... submissão.

— Eu realmente não saberia...

— Vamos, querida, você não me parece nenhuma inocente. Não há necessidade de barganhar.  
— Desculpe-me, sir, mas...

— Não fique ofendida, Anne. Não estou interessado em inocência.

— Entendo — Pansy devolveu, ríspida.

— Se você não está disposta a ser participativa, eu poderia procurar outra para me distrair.  
— Maldito! — Pansy quis soltar-se do abraço de Harry.

— Apenas um conselho, querida. Você agradaria mais seus clientes se não os xingasse. Agora tire o vestido e permita-me admirar seu corpo e assim ignorar seu temperamento ranzinza.

— Quão gentil de sua parte, milorde. Porém ainda não concordamos quanto ao preço. — Pansy devolveu ácida.

De repende ela se perguntou quantas vezes Harry fizera aquilo, quantas mulheres, cortesãs, ele contratou para satisfazê-lo. Pansy começava a sentir-se incômoda.

—Quinhentas libras.

— Mil.

— É melhor você ser boa no que faz.

— Afirmam que o sou.

Apesar deles estarem jogando, os olhos de Harry revelaram um ciúme genuíno.

— Verdade?

— Sim, milorde. Verdade.

— Imagino que você vá querer receber adiantado.

Harry soltou Pansy bruscamente e metendo a mão no bolso da calça, o marquês retirou um maço de cédulas. Depois de separar o valor combinado, colocou as notas no decote de Pansy.

— Estou pronto quando você estiver.

— Ouvi dizer que você está sempre pronto. — Ela recolheu o dinheiro e pôs sobre a cômoda que estava próxima.

— E ouviu bem. Agora tire a roupa. Quero ver o que acabei de comprar.

Pansy virou-se e tentou abrir o vestido.

— Não consigo alcançar os botões.

Harry não soube dizer se foi pelo tom frustrado de Pansy ou pela visão das nádegas modeladas pelo vestido de seda, mas ele já não podia conter-se. Atirando-a sobre a cômoda, desnudou-a até a cintura, erguendo-lhe as saias e desfazendo-se de qualquer tecido que o impedisse de ter amplo acesso a Pansy. Com gestos rápidos, desabotoou a braguilha e se posicionou entre as pernas alvas com um único propósito em mente. Segurando-a pela cintura, ele investiu fundo repetidas vezes, até chegar ao limite.

— Vou possuí-la a noite inteira... Espero que você não se importe. Mas, de qualquer maneira, sua opinião não tem importância.

Diante do silêncio dela ele insistiu, num tom baixo e brusco.

— Responda-me.

Se aquele homem não a estivesse arrastando para o orgasmo, Pansy teria até tentado responder-lhe, mas logo espasmos violentos a sacudiram e ela gemeu alto.

—Sem dúvida, uma resposta.

Harry atingiu o clímax segundos depois e então, parecendo muito calmo, largou-a, como se ela fosse uma boneca e caminhou pelo quarto arrumando as roupas. Por fim, sentou-se numa cadeira.

— Quando você estiver descansada, tentaremos de novo. Talvez algo menos impetuoso da próxima vez. — Sua voz soava agradável, mas neutra, como a de um mero conhecido.

— Não haverá próxima vez. Estou satisfeita. — Levantando-se, Pansy abaixou o vestido, seu embaraço era evidente.

— Mas eu não.

— Harry, não estou mais interessada neste jogo. — Pansy exclamou inquieta.

— Porém eu continuo excitado. Tudo o que preciso é de um mínimo de participação sua.

Pansy desviou o olhar.

— Talvez mais tarde.

— Desta vez não precisarei de você muito tempo.

— Talvez você não precise mesmo de mim. — Sua voz soou trêmula.

Ele sorriu de leve.

— Gosto de senso de humor numa mulher, mas prefiro submissão agora. Portanto, traga esse seu corpo para mais perto e ambos ficaremos satisfeitos.

— E se eu não obedecer sua ordem?

— Então, talvez, eu tenha de agir de uma maneira mais convincente.

— Desculpe-me, esse jogo é irritante demais Harry.

Pansy caminhou mexendo nas mãos e parando de frente para a porta. Estava de costas para Harry. Estava a beira das lágrimas. Sentia-se usada e insignificante.

— Ah, querida, você nunca sobreviveria no mundo da prostituição.

— Com certeza não, se os homens fossem todos tão pouco civilizados quanto você. — Ela replicou irritada.

— A maioria é pior.

— Imagino.

— Você tem que agradecer por ter sido eu a comprá-lá. Garanto que não se arrependerá de nada.

Sentindo uma nova pontada de ciúme ao lembrar-se de todas as mulheres que já haviam passado pela cama de Harry e no prazer que ele lhes tinha dado, Pansy não conseguiu segurar a tristeza. As lágrimas banharam-lhe o rosto sem que ela conseguisse se conter.

Harry estranhou o silencio dela, mas somente quando um espasmo a sacudiu foi ele se ergueu de um salto e caminhou até Pansy. Girou-a e constatou que ela chorava. Harry abraçou-a.

— O que houve querida?

— Não quero continuar com esse jogo. Não sei brincar assim. Sentir sua indiferença me lembrou as vezes que fiz amor com Draco.

— Eu quero que você pare de considerar a idéia de dormir com quaisquer dos cavalheiros hospedados aqui esta noite então.

— Você sabe que falei brincando. E se alguém tivesse o direito de estar com ciúmes, esse alguém deveria ser eu — ela protestou. — Você já dormiu com praticamente todas as mulheres que eu conheço.

— Não se desvie da questão. — Harry foi brusco.

Pansy, até então, nunca fora o alvo da raiva contida e da frieza extrema do marquês. Assim, entre espantada e ofendida, ela chorou mais.

— Como você pode me julgar capaz de uma coisa dessas? — Ela perguntou em tom ofendido. — Você me conhece a pouco tempo Harry, mas eu juro pela minha filha, que é a pessoa mais importante neste mundo para mim, que jamais me deitei com outro homem que não fosse Draco, e antes de você, jamais tinha pensado nesta possibilidade. Dói saber que você duvida de mim, dói saber que você já teve tantas amantes, dói saber que tudo o que você me faz já fez a elas e dói saber que não sou mais que uma cortesã que você desfruta.

Harry abraçou-a com forma e acariciou os cabelos dela.

— Você significa muito pra mim Pansy, você é diferente de todas as mulheres com que eu estive. Mas você tem certeza agora de que não quer ninguém?

— Claro que sim! Por Deus, Harry, o que deu em você, não ouviu o que eu disse? — Ela o encarou a beira do desespero.

De repente ele sorriu.

— Você é uma sedutora provocante, mas é somente _minha. _

— E você é um homem arrogante.

Harry sentia-se terrivelmente atraído por aquela mulher, ela era diferente de tudas com quem ele já tinha estado e isso era assustador. Seria necessário um homem com mais força de vontade para resistir ao desejo brutal que o assolava. Sucumbindo ao impulso, ele beijou-a ardentemente e a trouxe para mais perto do corpo, para que ela pudesse sentir sua ereção.

—Faça amor comigo Harry, por favor!

— E o que você fará por mim?

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser... qualquer coisa... apenas, por favor, não me obrigue a esperar mais. Farei qualquer coisa que você quiser se você me der... isso. — Ela apertou o membro ereto delicadamente.

— Qualquer coisa? Eu posso querer tudo Pansy.

Ele beijou-lhe levevente o pescoço.

— Quero que você faça amor comigo Harry. Quero me deitar na cama ao seu lado e fazer amor com você todos os dias da minha vida. Quero fugir com você para um lugar onde ninguém, jamais, possa nos encontrar. Quero ter um filho seu...

Harry a calou com um beijo e, guiando-a até a mesa deitou-a, penetrando-a em seguida, como um homem enlouquecido. Não queria pensar, não queria analisar o que ela acabara de dizer. Queria apenas possuí-la. De corpo e alma. Ele investiu ainda mais fundo.


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Na manhã seguinte, sentado à mesa frente a frente com Pansy enquanto tomava o desjejum, Harry sorriu vendo-a vestida com sua camisa.

— Acho que devemos providenciar roupas de viagem para você.

— Você usará sua varinha mágica? — ela brincou, fitando-o apaixonadamente.

— Talvez devêssemos ir até a loja da costureira, do outro lado da rua.

— Eu não poderia. Imagine a expressão da mulher quando me vir no meu vestido de noite amarrotado e descosturado? Teria sido mais difícil para mim tê-lá enfrentado ontem, quando esperava um quarto na companhia de meu...

— Amante?

— Sim. — Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Estou vendo que terei que cuidar da costureira sozinho — Harry concluiu à vontade. — Há muito olhares de censura já não me incomodam. E você vai precisar de um casaco, ou de uma capa, pelo menos. Seu vestido será consertado em Hogsmead Hill.

— Para que todos os empregados me olhem desconfiados? Não, obrigada!

— Será difícil que eles não a olhem desconfiados Pansy. Logo saberão que compartilhamos a cama.

— É tudo culpa sua. Não assumo nenhuma responsabilidade. Se você não fosse tão tentador... Ah, é difícil não desejá-lo. Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas por ser tão...

—Jamais pense em se desculpar — Harry sorriu e tocou-a de leve na mão. — Estou encantado com você e quando chegarmos a Hogsmead Hill, penso seriamente em mantê-la lá.

— E se os sonhos fossem possíveis eu pensaria seriamente em ficar por lá.  
— Talvez não seja preciso partir amanhã no primeiro trem. Poderíamos passar mais esta noite aqui.

— Eu gostaria muito. A propósito você já terminou de Comer?

Harry olhou para a comida no prato e então assentiu levantando-se

—Sim, já.

Pansy estendeu ambas as mãos para que ele pudesse ver o tremor.

—Olhe o que você faz comigo. Sinto-me como uma _vi_ciada, querendo-o a cada segundo, nunca me saciando, impedindo-o até de tomar o desjejum.

Com imensa gentileza, Harry tomou-a pelas mãos e ajudou-a a erguer-se.

— Posso comer a qualquer outra hora. Agora vejamos como aplacar esse seu vício. Vamos para o quarto.

Prisioneira de um desejo arrebatador, ela o fitou fascinada, incapaz de resistir. Entendia por que dezenas de mulheres se atiravam aos pés do marquês e pensar nisso mais uma vez causou nela uma sensação ruim, porém não queria pensar nisso, queria aproveitar o tempo com ele, pois sabia que em breve não o teria mais.

— Você tem uma energia inesgotável, milorde. Por acaso. alguma vez, já recusou uma dama?  
— Certamente não você — Harry respondeu, evasivo.

— E como você decide qual dama irá escolher, milorde?

— Isso importa? — Ele sorriu de leve.

— Não posso lhe fazer essa pergunta? — Pansy sussurrou, sedutora.

— Você pode qualquer coisa, querida.

— Se é assim, diga-me o que mais o atrai numa mulher.

— Querendo brincar de novo?

— E em caso afirmativo?

— Então serei obrigado a possuí-la, como faço sempre com todas as damas que se arriscam a brincar.

— Por outro lado, não é agradável ser lembrada que você esteve com tantas damas que talvez nem consiga mais contar... Isso não me faz querer ir até o fim agora. — Pansy voltou a sentir que aquilo era algo passageiro, que igual a ela, Harry já deveria ter tido várias e não conseguiu desviar o pensamento. Seu desejo morreu.

Rindo, Harry fechou a porta atras de si. Virando-se para encará-lá tocou-a de leve no rosto.

— Você não precisa pensar nisso, srta. Parkinson. — ele murmurou, chamando-a pelo nome de solteira.

Pansy encarou-o.

— Nunca me senti assim antes. Eu quero tanto você.

— Estou aqui, querida.

Sem o menor esforço, Harry ergueu-a nos braços e, segurando-a pelas nádegas com uma das mãos, ajustou as pernas alvas ao redor de sua cintura, prensando-a contra a porta. Lentamente, desabotoou a calça e penetrou-a, a fricção de seus corpos inundando-os de prazer. Dalí a algum tempo, quando, enfim, estava completamente absorvido, ele ficou imóvel por um segundo, saboreando o êxtase de invadí-la. Daquele momento em diante, os dois pararam de raciocinar. Nada mais importava, a não ser a voracidade com que se consumiam em beijos e carícias selvagens.

Embora no íntimo soubesse que aquela atração mútua, tão explosiva quanto incontrolável, os estivesse conduzindo a um desastre iminente, Harry já não se importava com as consequências. Desejava-a como nunca desejara nenhuma outra mulher. Por isso acreditava que o sexo deixara de ser somente sexo e se transformara numa experiência nova, única. Quando os dois chegaram ao clímax, ele se derramou dentro dela. O sentimento de posse o invandindo.

Minutos depois, quando os efeitos do orgasmo se dissiparam, Harry pareceu lembrar que ele não tinha direitos de posse sobre ela, e que não haviam tomado as precauções necessárias em nenhuma das vezes que fizeram amor.

— Pansy, minha querida, você toma alguma precaução para evitar uma gravidez?

Pansy sentiu o rosto corar e olhou para Harry, a dúvida evidente.

— Pela sua expressão, vejo que não.

Harry soltou-a delicadamente e caminhou até a janela do quarto que servia de ninho de amor para eles. O desastre e a ruína se tornaram ameaças palpáveis.  
Com a testa apoiada no vidro, Harry praguejava baixinho.

Pansy queria dizer "não se preocupe", mas não era capaz, o medo a paralisando.

— Nós temos que cuidar disso. — Ele virou-se para ela aparentando calma, embora estivesse apreensivo.

— Nós? — Ela parecia surpresa.

— Eu cuidarei disso — Ele se corrigiu, sabendo-a apavorada. — Deve haver um curandeiro na cidade.

— Harry! — Oh, céus, sua vida íntima se tornaria pública!

— Não olhe para mim assim. Precisamos de alguma coisa para evitar que algo indesejado aconteça. Como você pode não tomar precauções?

— Eu não preciso.

— Sim, você é casada. — Ele falou irritado.

— Também por isso, mas eu e Draco não costumamos, sabe, sempre. — Ela estava visivelmente envergonhada.

A idéia de Draco possuí-lá quando quisesse o irritou ainda mais. Aquela ela a realidade e ela nunca fora tão impactante como agora na vida dele. Diversas vezes se envolvera com mulheres casadas, todas muito bem prevenidas, ou ele mesmo sempre controlado. Pansy era o oposto de todas elas. A única coisa que tinha em comum era que era sua amante.

— Jamais me aconteceu isso antes. Eu nunca fui imprudente e nenhuma mulher...

— Foi tão despreparada quanto eu?

— Sim. Em que mundo você vive Pansy? Nunca se perguntou como suas amigas tinham tantos amantes e nunca ficavam grávidas deles? — Harry estava furioso com ela, consigo, e com a maneira irracional e irresponsável com que haviam agido.

Pansy fitou-o magoada. As lágrimas de repente se formando em seus olhos.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse se previnindo, tomando um chá ou qualquer coisa assim, afinal, você planejava que ficássemos juntos quando saimos para cavalgar.

— Então a culpa é minha?

Harry a olhou acusador.

— O que você pretendia Pansy? Realmente não pensou que se deitando comigo pudesse engravidar?

— Não se preocupe marquês. Arcarei com todas as consequencias das minhas ações, afinal fui eu quem iniciou tudo isso.

— Ah eh mesmo senhora Malfoy? O que seu marido diria se aparecesse grávida, iria acreditar que o filho era dele?

— Ele não teria porque duvidar.

— Entendo.

Aquilo também era uma verdade. Pansy tinha um marido e Harry era o primeiro amante dela. Era justificável que fosse tão ingênua para essas questões.

Um silêncio pesado sucedeu a discussão. Pansy envolveu a cintura, ter um filho de Harry não era má idéia, teria algo dele para sempre, quando ele se fosse, quando aquela loucura acabasse. De repente ela viu um garotinho muito parecido com o marquês sorrindo para ela e decidiu que se já levasse um filho de Harry, seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ao fim de alguns segundos, o marquês olhou para ela e sorriu.

— Tenho vontade de beijá-la até sufocá-lá. Além de tudo eu gostaria de engravidá-lá, mesmo que isso fosse loucura.

Pansy olhou para ele de soslaio. A mágoa ainda dominava suas emoções.

— Não posso afirmar que me alegra pensar na possibilidade de meu filho ser criado na França.

— Não vai haver nenhuma criança.

— Obrigado por sua confiança. Isso significa que não preciso ir atrás do alquimista?  
— Não — Pansy retrucou.

— Mesmo assim não custa nada nos prevenirmos.

Jamais fora seu hábito deitar-se com mulheres inocentes, como pudera não pensar nisso antes? As damas de sua  
vida sempre haviam sido sofisticadas o bastante para cuidarem de si e adotarem medidas anticoncepcionais, Pansy não era como elas. Saiu em busca de um alquimista.

Ao entrar numa loja indicada pela dona da hospedagem, Harry viu um homem, que imaginou se tratar do alquimista. Como ele lhe olhara tão chocado, Harry presumiu ser aquela a primeira vez em que ele se deparava com alguém trajando roupa de gala em plena luz do dia.

— Preciso de alguns itens de ordem pessoal — disse o marquês, rompendo o pesado silêncio. — Harry explicou suas necessidades rapidamente.

— Não tenho meios de remediar o que já está feito agora sir. Mas tenho poções e licores para impedir que haja a consumação quando ainda há tempo.

— Levarei o que você tiver.

— Todos eles?

— Sim, por favor.

Ignorando o ar perplexo do outro, Harry decidiu que talvez fosse mais sensato partirem logo para Hogsmead Hill. Friamente, acrescentou:

— Tenho muita pressa e não posso perder tempo.

Na hora do pagamento, o alquimista descobriu não ter troco.

— Irei ao banco e levarei o dinheiro para milorde onde estiver hospedado.

— Não será necessário. Fique com o troco.

— Obrigado, sir! Milorde é extremamente gentil. Que sua visita à cidade seja agradável, sir!

Harry saiu e buscou uma alfaiataria ou uma costureira. Precisava de uma capa e um vestido para Pansy.

— Bom dia, sir — sussurrou uma mulher que parecia ser costureira.

Reconhecendo o tom sedutor, Harry adotou uma expressão austera e formal.

— Bom dia, senhora.

— Chame-me de Claire — a costureira o instruiu dengosa. — E qual seria o seu nome, milorde?  
— Sou o marquês Harry e preciso de seus serviços. — Harry sorriu, ciente do efeito que seu sorriso costumava ter sobre as mulheres. — Estou com um pouco de pressa. Espero que você possa ajudar-me.

— Conte comigo, milorde. — A mulher sorriu encantada.

— Ótimo. — Passeando o olhar pela loja, Harry descobriu uma espetacular capa de zibelina, forrada de cetim, exposta sobre o balcão. — Necessito de algo assim — falou, apontando para a capa. — É perfeita.

— Sinto muito, sir, mas essa capa já tem dona. Um dos criados da condessa Temple virá buscá-la hoje.

— A condessa Temple é uma boa amiga. Ela não se importará de me fazer um favor.

Nenhuma mulher se importaria de lhe fazer um favor, Claire pensou, incapaz de ficar imune aos efeitos do charme devastador do belo aristocrata.

— E eu apreciaria se você pudesse arrumar um vestido depressa.  
— Vejo que milorde veio do alquimista. — Vivida, Claire reconhecia os contornos dos embrulhos.

— Sim. Algum problema?

— Absolutamente. Aliás, com sua aparência, seria de se esperar.

— Minha cara Claire, estou com muita pressa.

— Ela deve ser uma beleza.

Um sorriso terno iluminou o rosto do marquês.

— Sim, é... e muito mais.

Ante a óbvia expressão de afeto, o coração da costureira se enterneceu.

— Um homem com o olhar tão apaixonado merece levar a capa de zibelina.

— Obrigado. E o vestido?

— Porque sua dama partiu com um vestido de noite?

— Sim, por isso mesmo.

— Qual tamanho? Por sorte, tenho um ou dois vestidos prontos para serem entregues.

— Creio que ela veste o mesmo número da condessa Temple.

— Então sugiro esse vestido verde-escuro.

— Está perfeito.

Harry pagou tudo, fez uma mesura a costureira e saiu.


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

— É tarde demais, tarde demais Pansy lamentou-se, quando Harry entrou no quarto. — Por que você demorou tanto?

No curto período de tempo em que o marquês estivera fora, ela quase se consumira de tanta ansiedade, os pensamentos mais negros passando-lhe pela cabeça. Culpara-o, e também ao marido, pelo inferno que agora vivia, embora soubesse que não tinha ninguém a quem culpar além de si mesma. Ela fora imprudente ao se lançar naquela vida tão despreparada. Agora refletia com clareza sobre o que poderia lhe acontecer se Draco soubesse, se ela tivesse um filho de Harry. Draco iria matá-lá.

— Mostre-me o que você trouxe. — pediu, sem se interessar pelas peças de roupas que Harry colocara sobre uma cadeira. — Quero ver as coisas do alquimista.

— Você gostará mais das roupas.

— Não sou capaz de apreciar nada agora — Pansy respondeu, ácida.

— Desculpe-me Pansy e não se preocupe, querida. Ainda não é tarde demais.

— É fácil para você falar. — Ela estava angustiada. Em sua mente vagava a imagem de Draco enforcando-a na cama.

— Estamos juntos há apenas 2 dias minha querida, não é assim tão rápido.

Harry mostrou tudo a Pansy e tão logo ele lhe dissera para que era o licor, ela pegou-o. Terno, Harry a beijou no rosto.

— Assim que jantarmos voce deverá tomá-lo, não pode ser antes, ou lhe fará mal e você o porá para fora. Vou pedir o jantar.

Jantaram em silêncio e em seguida Harry encaminhou-se para a tina, desejava um banho.

Enfim, menos apreensiva Pansy olhou para o frasco que tinha nas mãos, era hora de tomá-lo. Não era o medo de engravidar de Harry que a deixava aflita, e sim saber que Draco teria direitos sobre a criança já que estavam casados e o filho seria considerado dele. Pensou novamente que ele a mataria, mas ele não teria como saber. Se a criança fosse parecida com Harry, poderia dizer que tinha os traços de sua família, afinal, ambos tinham cabelos negros e os olhos verdes de Harry pareciam com os de seu pai. Sobre Draco ter direitos, ele já os tinha sobre Rosalie, mas mesmo assim ela tinha a filha para si, embora não tanto quanto ela queria, assim, mesmo que o filho de Harry fosse para um internato, ainda assim seria o filho dela e de Harry, ainda teria algo para recordar dele, do amor que ela vivia agora, pois acreditava amar Harry. Antes que ele voltasse, Pansy foi até o urinol e esvaziou o frasco. Se já estivesse esperando um filho de Harry, ela o teria. Ninguém saberia, nem Draco, nem Harry, jamais saberiam a verdade. Draco acreditaria que o filho era dele e Harry, jamais saberia de sua existência.

Quando Harry saiu do banho, encontrou Pansy distraída olhando pela janela. Alegre ele alcançou o embrulho e entregou as compras a Pansy.

— Expliquei à costureira que você precisava mais da capa do que lady Cavendish.

— A capa estava destinada a Emilia?

— Sim.

— Oh, você acha que deveria ter feito isso?

— Não existe "deveria", querida. Já o fiz.

— É simplesmente maravilhosa. — Ela deslizou os dedos pela pele rara. — Oh, céus, é zibelina. Todavia, por mais que eu a considere uma peça deslumbrante, jamais poderia aceitar algo tão absurdamente caro.

— Claro que sim. Não seja ridícula. — Com gestos ternos, o marquês ajeitou a capa ao redor dos ombros delicados. — Se um presente tão caro a incomoda, pense que o comprei para satisfazer a mim mesmo. Será delicioso possuí-la em cima dessa pele macia.

— Você nunca pensa em outra coisa? E vou me recusar a aceitar o presente.

— Por favor aceite.

Pansy pensou um pouco. O marquês estava sendo tão gentil, e ela precisava de uma capa.

— Obrigada então.

— Ótimo. E agora que nos entendemos, gostaria de frisar que realmente o sensato é partir para Hogsmead Hill. Depois da minha visita a duas lojas da cidade, os mexericos irão se espalhar numa velocidade vertiginosa. Em especial devido à natureza dos itens que comprei. O que você acha?

— Imagino que tenhamos mesmo que partir.

— É o mais sensato. Devemos priorizar a discrição, etc, etc...

— Essa é sempre a sua prioridade.

— Em geral, não. Mas por sua causa sou mais prudente, porque...

— Porque sou casada.

— Exatamente. Agora vou ter que deixá-la novamente só por uma meia hora. Ainda não comprei um paletó e uma calça para viajar. Temos apenas uma hora até a partida do próximo trem. Em Hogsmead Hill, nada nos perturbará. Teremos toda a privacidade que quisermos.

Quando o marquês retornou, já com as passagens e com as roupas novas, ele exultava. 

— Estamos com sorte. Consegui uma cabina privativa.

— Então não precisarei me sentir culpada.

— De jeito nenhum. Poderei segurá-la em meus braços sem ter que dar satisfações a ninguém.

Todavia, mal o trem se pôs em movimento, Pansy adormeceu. Pouco acostumada a passar noites em claro e sem o hábito de desprender tamanha energia sexual, ela estava exausta. Assim, Harry aproveitou as horas em que Pansy dormia placidamente para analisar as emoções novas que o invadiam e a natureza do relacionamento de ambos.

Nunca, até então, mulher nenhuma despertara em sua alma tais sentimentos. Sempre fora capaz de pôr um ponto final em seus casos sem pesar. Sempre conseguira dizer adeus com indiferença. Todavia, perguntava-se como reagiria à partida de Pansy. Como sobreviveria ao impacto daquela perda? Duas semanas voariam. Teria Pansy todinha para si em Hogsmead Hill durante duas semanas e se daria por satisfeito. Pelo menos assim esperava que fosse. Ela tinha marido, uma filha, um lar em outro país. Harry era uma deliciosa aventura para ela, e ela era o mesmo para ele, o diferente, o novo, o inesquecível. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, em seguida, Harry também dormiu.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

O telegrama que Harry enviara a Londres na manhã que partiram de trem especificara o horário de chegada deles, assim uma carruagem os aguardava na estação Kingcross.

O trajeto até Hogsmead Hill foi feito em silêncio.

Harry olhava distraído pela janela, parecia apreciar a paisagem, mas na realidade pensava no que estava fazendo agora que levava Pansy para sua residência. Ele jamais tinha levado alguma mulher até alí, ele jamais partilhara tanta intimidade com uma mulher.

Pansy ia distraída como Harry, refletia sobre a mudança em sua vida, sobre a excitaçao que a envolvia, sobre as possíveis consequências dessa loucura que ela vivia com Harry. Rogava a Deus que Draco não se inteirasse, que tudo desse certo, que ela pudesse regressar depois para a França sem complicações.

Harry mantinha uma distância forçada de Pansy, e esta se comportava como uma nobre dama. Tinham que passar a impressao de que eram apenas conhecidos e que ela seria apenas hóspede de Harry por duas semanas.

Algum tempo de viagem depois eles chegaram a Hogsmead Hill. Diante da porta principal da mansão, a criadagem, perfilada, os esperava. Ao mordomo Snape e à governanta, sra. MacGonagal, coube a honra de dar as boas-vindas ao casal.

— Meu Deus — Pansy murmurou, pasma. — Nunca vi tantos empregados. Você deve viver num esplendor digno da realeza.

Harry fitou a longa fila de servos, era certo que o mordomo julgara que a mulher que o acompanhava merecia toda a pompa e circunstância. Não a tinham como sua amante, mas possivelmente como sua...Prometida.

— Creio que eles trouxeram algumas pessoas da aldeia para impressioná-la — o marquês falou baixinho. — Espero que esteja impressionada — Harry sorriu.

— Sem dúvida. Você é muito rico? — ela o provocou.  
Daphne está sempre me dizendo que devo arrumar um amante e que esse amante seja muito rico. — Pansy disse em tom de brincadeira.

— Exatamente como ela faz. — A voz de Harry soou fria.

Tomando-a pela mão, conduziu-a pela entrada imponente de Hogsmead Hill.

— A propósito, você não vai arrumar nenhum outro amante. — Ele disse em tom possessivo.

— Não desejo isso. Prometo-lhe nunca arrumar um amante depois de você Harry. — Pansy sorriu docemente.

Por um instante Harry sentiu-se tentado a lhe fazer promessa igual, todavia, realista quanto ao seu passado e ao futuro de ambos, preferiu não mentir.

— E eu prometo controlar meu ciúme no futuro.

Por um instante Pansy pensou que ele pudesse prometer o mesmo, mas na realidade sabia que tão logo saísse da vida do marquês ele arrumaria outra mulher para substituí-lá, como fizera com Daphne. A tristeza novamente se abateu sobre ela. Teria que controlar essa sensação, teria de fazê-lo para aproveitar os dias que estivesse com ele. Não poderia sentir-se magoada, não poderia exigir nada de Harry, então por que ele lhe exigia se não dava algo em troca. Por um instante Pansy pensou em desfazer a promessa, mas logo admitiu a si mesma que depois de Harry, nenhum outro homem seria assim importante para ela, nenhum fora, nenhum seria. Ela amava Harry, por mais estranho que fosse, ela o amava.

Enquanto a conduzia pela escadaria de mármore, o marquês lhe mostrava os retratos de seus ancestrais num tom de guia turístico. Pansy, por sua vez, levando em consideração a presença dos servos, mostrava admiração pelo talento dos artistas e comentava sobre o luxo da decoração, agindo como uma convidada polida. 

— Com os diabos tudo isso, preciso de você!

Segurando-a no colo, Harry a carregou até seu quarto, indiferente aos olhares dos empregados. O modo ardente como se amaram naquela primeira tarde em Hogsmead Hill marcou o início de duas semanas de felicidade sem precedentes para ambos.

Alguns dias passaram na cama, outros caminhando ou cavalgando pela propriedade por horas a fio, outros fazendo planos de viagens para lugares que eles ouviram falar serem romanticos.

Viveram como namorados, como amantes contentes com a companhia mútua. Certa noite até vestiram-se a rigor para o jantar e fingiram ser marido e mulher. Conversaram sobre crianças e sobre como algum dia teriam um casal de filhos, que nomes eles escolheriam e em que escolas os iriam matricular. Outro dia, enquanto passeavam pela casa, Harry mostrou-lhe seu quarto de infância e disse que teria de ser reformado e preparado para receber Henry, o filho que eles teriam. Também mostrou-lhe dois quartos no mesmo corredor, onde seriam os quartos de Rosalie, filha de Pansy, e Elizabeth, a filha que eles teriam. Pansy sorria imaginando tudo aquilo realidade, Harry permitiu-se fazer o mesmo.

Mas o último dia chegou, encerrando o precioso momento deles juntos. Quando Pansy acordou nos braços de Harry, na manhã em que partiria, foi imediatamente assaltada pela melancolia, embora soubesse ser esse o destino dos que se envolvem em amores proibidos. Contudo, para sempre guardaria a lembrança da imensa felicidade que haviam partilhado juntos.

— Ordenei um dia ensolarado para você — o marquês sussurrou.

Mergulhando nos olhos verdes, ela se perguntou como conseguiria continuar vivendo sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Rogava a Deus que estivesse grávida de Harry.

— Não vou chorar — Pansy falou, as lágrimas começando a banhar seu rosto angustiado.

— Prometo não chorar também. — Ele comentou em tom brincalhão.

— Você vai me escrever? — Ela perguntou esperançosa.

— Tão frequentemente quanto você quiser.

Porém Harry ainda não sabia se seria capaz de manter correspondência com Pansy. Ela estaria vivendo com outro homem, poderia ser arriscado, mesmo que ele não se identificasse.

— Escreva-me a cada minuto. — Ela pediu-lhe em súplica.

— É isto o que amo em você. Você não é nem um pouco exigente.

Pansy enrigeceu. Harry falara sério quando empregara a palavra "amo"?  
O marquês perguntava-se a mesma coisa. Entretanto, em vez de se pensar sobre a resposta, Harry preferiu cobrí-la de beijos tão doces que Pansy se comoveu.

— Quisera tê-lo conhecido antes — ela murmurou vários minutos depois, lânguida.

— Sou melhor agora.

— Mas não tão doce, creio eu.

— Eu não sabia que você estava à procura da doçura — Harry brincou, sabendo muito bem ao que Pansy se referira.

Os olhos dela tornaram a se encher de lágrimas.

— Não chore, querida. Escreverei para você e você escreverá para mim. Creio que mandarei instalar um posto de telégrafo em minha casa, e quando tudo isso não bastar, faremos planos para nos encontrar em algum lugar.

Pansy assentiu, o pranto sufocando-a.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Capítulo XIV

Quando eles chegaram em frente à casa de Pansy, Harry beijou-a ternamente e ela partiu, antes que pudesse abandonar sua vida para ficar com ele. Não fosse por Rosalie, e se Harry tivesse pedido, ela o teria feito.

Harry se foi, temendo causar embaraços para ela. Ele sempre soube que aquele era o futuro deles. Mesmo assim a sensação de perda lhe sufocava.

Quando Pansy entrou em casa os empregados evitaram fitá-la nos olhos e a voz do mordomo soou estranhamente tensa ao lhe dar as boas-vindas. Pansy logo percebeu o medo no ar, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo ao criado, a porta da biblioteca foi escancarada e Draco surgiu, o rosto pálido distorcido pela raiva. 

— Onde diabos você esteve, mulher? — Sacudindo a esposa violentamente pelo braço, gritou: — Vagabunda! Vou lhe dar uma lição!

Draco deu uma bofetada em Pansy que quase a derrubou. Depois arrastou-a ate o quarto dela e quando entraram nos aposentos ele a jogou sobre a cama e a envolveu num olhar glacial.

Ainda trajando a roupa de viagem, Pansy não se abalou com a presença do marido. Temia apenas que ele lhe batesse porque se estivesse grávida, faria mal a criança. Se ao menos ela tivesse escolhas em sua vida...Se pudesse dar adeus a Draco!

— Ele foi embora e me certificarei que não volte — disse Draco, rompendo o pesado silêncio. — Espero que você não alimente sonhos de que o marquês Harry venha resgatá-la, como um cavaleiro numa armadura reluzente. — Draco cuspira as palavras.

— Não sei do que você está falando — Ela tentou desconversar.

— Não seja cínica! Muita gente ficou sabendo de sua aventura com o marquês e isso não me agradou nem um pouco, é intolerável!

— E o que você vai fazer? — Ela retrucou desafiadora.

Tarde demais Pansy deu-se conta que não deveria tê-lo feito. Draco deu-lhe tantas bofetadas quanto foi possível antes que ela quase desmaiasse. Quando ele viu que ela amolecera e parara de lutar contra ele, ele parou. Pansy ainda não tinha perdido a consciência.

— Não vou tolerar isso nunca mais Pansy. Você nunca mais vê-lo, vou me assegurar disso. Embora eu saiba que nem seja preciso, porque com a fama do marquês, talvez agora mesmo ele já esteja metido entre as pernas de outra mulher.

— Vá embora Draco! - Ela gritou ao sentir-se bem novamente. Seu rosto ardia.

— Quão diferente você me parece, querida. Nunca pensei que pudesse gritar comigo.

— Sua companhia é detestável. É cada vez mais difícil suportá-lo. Você me faz mal.

— Espero que você não tenha sido tola a ponto de pensar que o marquês estava apaixonado. — Draco semicerrou os olhos e aproximando-se da cama observou-a. — Por Deus! Você pensou isso! Idiota! É tão tola que tenho pena de você Pansy. Harry Potter já se deitou com metade das mulheres da Inglaterra desde sua chegada, em agosto.

Erguendo-se na cama Pansy encarou-o, a raiva estampada em seus olhos. Embora o que Draco dissera fosse verdade, doía-lhe pensar nisso.

— Por que você não vai lá com a Hermione e me deixa em paz?

— Hermione também já foi amante de Harry. — Draco disse para ferí-lá — Mas eu entendo o porque, ela é...Fascinante. O que não consigo imaginar é o que ele possa ter visto numa mulher frígida feito você. Sem dúvida a novidade. — Draco deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Trêmula de ódio por causa do insulto vulgar e receando que o marido houvesse falado a verdade sobre Harry, Pansy reagiu.

— Hermione representou uma novidade para você também?

— Certamente não durante duas malditas semanas. Neste período, desde que saí da residência de Emilia, estive em nossa casa na França e voltei para cá.

— Você sempre vai para os Pirinéus. Aliás, quanto mais cedo você for desta vez, melhor.

— Mas desta vez, minha _querida esposa, _você me acompanhará. Partiremos amanhã cedo.  
— E se eu não quiser acompanhá-lo amanhã?

— Então a levarei comigo à força.

Pansy o fitou friamente. Draco era capaz disso.

— A conversa está encerrada?

Pansy não respondeu. Tinha a cabeça erguida e o encarava desafiadora.

Quão altiva ela parecia agora, Draco observou. A rosa inglesa que selecionara para ser a mãe de seus filhos anos atrás continuava com a mesma beleza radiante. Apaixonou-se por ela assim que a viu, e a amou desde então. Mas Draco não poderia amá-lá, havia sido ensinado desde criança que o amor era uma fraqueza. Fez todo o possível para manter-se longe, para matar o que sentia por ela. Tratou-a de maneira tão fria e distante que logo ela se encheu de ressentimento.

Embora ele tivesse sido infiel desde o início do casamento, ele nunca esperou que ela pudesse agir como ele, que ela pudesse ter um amante. Não acreditou na ameaça dela na casa de Emilia, mas pelo visto ela fizera o que dissera que faria. Era sua punição por tê-lá traído tantas vezes. Mas ele não estava disposto a partilhá-la com ninguém. Quando chegassem em casa, bem longe dalí, ele a dobraria segundo sua vontade e ela esqueceria o marquês.

— O trem parte às dez horas. Esteja pronta.

Segundos depois, sozinha no quarto, Pansy desabou sobre a cama. Jamais experimentara tamanho terror. Nunca tinha transposto os limites de esposa dócil antes, ou se entregado a uma paixão tórrida durante duas semanas. Quando o marido surgira à sua frente, o remorso, o medo e uma tristeza infinita a tinham invadido ao contemplar o futuro que a aguardava. O preço a pagar por seus breves dias de contentamento seria alto, a julgar pelas bofetadas que tinha levado de Draco.

Conhecia o marido, ele não gostava de ser contrariado ou se sentir ameaçado, lá na França ele iria transformá-lá em sua prisioneira, onde os olhos do mundo civilizado não a enxergassem. Seu comportamento imprudente iria afetar seu relacionamento com a filha, também, pois Draco sempre a usara para atingí-la ou ameaçá-la. Não estranharia se fosse humilhada na frente de Rosalie.

Agora ela via com clareza que cometera um erro terrível. Nunca deveria ter sucumbido à tentação, nunca deveria ter saído para cavalgar naquela manhã, nunca deveria ter deixado a casa de Emilia... Chorou até sentir-se esgotada. Quando estava certa de que sua vida seria só infelicidade, numa eterna punição pela falta cometida, Pansy levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Quando amanhecesse, não mais estaria em Londres, nunca mais voltaria a Londres. Quando as lágrimas teimaram em voltar a escorrer Pansy caminhou até o quarto de banho, banhou-se e decidiu deitar, tentar dormir. Minutos depois, sonhava com Harry.

Escondido nas sombras do outro lado da rua, Harry observava a casa de Pansy, o silêncio da fria noite londrina envolvendo-o como um manto. Não conseguira ir embora. Ficara de vigília durante várias horas até que ele a vira aparecer na janela. Harry memorizou a localização, perguntando-se se seriam aqueles os aposentos dela, ou do marido. Angustiado e enciumado chegara à conclusão de ter enlouquecido. Somente a loucura justificaria sua atitude de espreitar uma casa horas a fio.

Agora ele se perguntava o que sentia por aquela mulher? Seria amor? Ou apenas uma paixão intensa? Um desejo carnal exacerbado? Que sentimentos eram esses que o faziam se comportar feito um adolescente inexperiente e tolo? Que diabos faria agora? Enciumado Harry se perguntou se Draco estava com Pansy quando as luzes da mansão começaram a ser apagadas. O que ele poderia fazer? Arrombar a porta, desafiar Draco e raptar Pansy?

De repente, Draco Malfoy, elegantemente vestido, surgiu, pronto para uma noite de festas. Considerando o aprumo do traje de gala, estava claro que não retornaria tão cedo. Esquecido de qualquer dúvida sobre a natureza de seus sentimentos, Harry esperou que Draco dobrasse a esquina e agiu. Sem hesitar, bateu na porta. Antes que o mordomo pudesse dizer algo, forçou a entrada e, ignorando os protestos do criado, avançou pelo vestíbulo na direção da escadaria de mármore, galgando os degraus de dois em dois e parando para contar mentalmente as portas e relacioná-las à janela onde Pansy aparecera horas atrás. Encontrando a que considerava certa, entrou no quarto certo, o perfume de rosas embriagando-o de prazer.

A visão de Pansy adormecida como uma criança, encheu-o de ternura. Uma batida áspera na porta acordou-a de súbito, fazendo-a olhar em direção à porta e se assutar ao ver que alí diante de si tinha o marquês. Harry sorriu para lhe transmitir calma.

— Oh, Deus, não! — Agitada, ela começou a se levantar.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Tranquei a porta.

— Mas Draco?

— Seu marido saiu.

Visivelmente mais relaxada, Pansy sorriu um sorriso doce, iluminando as faces rosadas.

— Você é louco.

— Aceito o veredicto, princesa. Ah, como senti saudade de você. — Harry não tentou tocá-la, temendo alarmá-la ainda mais.

As batidas ásperas na porta continuaram.

— Talvez eles mandem alguém avisar Draco.

—"Talvez?"

— Os empregados não gostam muito de meu marido.

— Mas de você sim, suponho. Neste caso, sugiro que vá falar com os servos. Avise-os de que não pretendo me demorar aqui e que, portanto, ninguém correrá o risco de perder o emprego.

Durante vários segundos ela limitou-se a fitá-lo.

— Posso ser doido, porém não estúpido. Não tenho a menor intenção de expô-la a nenhum perigo. Explique à criadagem que a minha visita será curta.

Todavia, quando Pansy se levantou, Harry não pôde resistir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la.

— Acho que estou apaixonado.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem saber como lidar com o que acabara de ouvir. Não havia futuro para os dois e ansiar pelo impossível só lhe traria mais sofrimento.

— Diga aos empregados para não nos incomodarem por dez minutos. — Harry disse soltando-a. 

Ele se manteve distante enquanto Pansy falava com os criados no corredor. Quando ficaram novamente sozinhos, apressou-se a trancar a porta.

— Você não pode demorar muito. — Pansy disse enquanto caminhava até a janela para olhar a rua, como que em busca da carruagem do marido.

— Eu sei.

— Draco pode voltar a qualquer instante. — Ela disse com aflição.

Considerando a propensão do príncipe para a vida noturna, Harry duvidava de que tal coisa fosse acontecer.

— Alguns minutos, é tudo o que lhe peço. Preciso falar com você. Dizer adeus, olá, ou só Deus sabe o quê. — Harry sentia-se impotente parado próximo a cama onde encontrara Pansy adormecida.

— Terá que ser um adeus. Partiremos de manhã cedo.

— Sua filha está à sua espera?

Pansy assentiu, engasgada com as lágrimas.

— Deixe-me ao menos ir visitá-la. — Harry deu um passo em direção a Pansy.

— Deus, não! Se Draco souber que você está nos Pirinéus...  
Eu não poderia correr esse risco.

— E se ele não ficar sabendo? — Harry estava disposto a qualquer coisa para vê-la de novo. — Com certeza você tem alguma liberdade de movimento.

Nada a faria mais feliz do que voltar a vê-lo. Entretanto teria que abrir mão dessa felicidade. As lágrima molhando seu robe.

— Quisera poder dizer sim. Estou quase disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo perto de mim. Exceto...

— Exceto arriscar perder sua filha.

— Sim, exceto isso. Se eu não tivesse uma filha, não hesitaria em abandonar tudo e seguir você até os confins da terra. Eu o quero desesperadamente e não tenho vergonha de admitíi-lo.

— Então darei um jeito para ficarmos juntos.

— Não, não — Pansy protestou assombrada — Nem pense nisso. É impossível. Você sabe como são os contratos de casamento, cada detalhe minuciosamente redigido. E ambos sabemos que uma mulher não tem a menor chance de sair vitoriosa ao se divorciar de um homem influente como Draco.

— Tempo, dinheiro e a palavra de outro homem influente fariam a balança pender para o seu lado.

— Por favor..,.você está sendo absurdo, não podemos nos arriscar. Você sequer sabe se me ama. E não sei se o que sinto é...

— Sim, é amor — Harry afirmou sem vacilar. — _Nós _estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. E você não ama seu marido, quanto a isso não há dúvida.

— Draco tem apenas o meu desprezo. — Ela disse com amargura.

— Se eu pudesse fazer com que você não perdesse sua filha...

— Você não entende? É impossível. Está no contrato, Rosalie teria de ficar com Draco. — Pansy virou-se para encará-lo.

— Talvez você tenha razão — Harry retrucou.

— Você sabe que sim. — Ela fitava o chão desconsolada.

—Teremos que dar um jeito nisso.

— Você não está me ouvindo! — Pansy exclamou nervosa. — Não poderemos dar jeito nenhum. Não há nada que nós dois possamos fazer. Não abandonarei minha filha em hipótese nenhuma. Ela não pode sair dos Pirinéus.

— E você será infeliz o resto da sua vida?

— Não sou a única mulher no mundo a ter um casamento miserável.

— Mas você é a única mulher no mundo que eu amo.

— Você não pode saber se me ama. Não depois de apenas duas semanas. Você já dormiu com tantas mulheres! Troca de amante como o sol troca de lugar com a lua. Eu não poderia ficar em paz nunca, imaginando que a qualquer hora você poderia encontrar outra mulher mais interessante e me abandonar, ou pior, me trair como Draco faz. Eu não suportaria.

— Então você quer dizer adeus e se conformar com o fato de que jamais tornaremos a nos ver?

— Não tenho outra escolha.

— Entendo.

Harry avançou até ela e a envolveu. Foi então que notou marcas vermelhas no rosto dela. Virando-a em direção a luz ele a olhou horrorizado.

— Ele bateu em você?

Pansy não respondeu. Solucava tentando esconder o rosto.

— Responda Pansy! Por que diabos Draco bateu em você?

— Porque sabe que estive com outro homem.

— Aquele miserável!

— Harry por favor! Vá embora!

— E deixá-lá a mercê dele? Deixá-lá ser agredida por aquele canalha?

— Draco não me fará mal quando estivermos na França — Ela mentiu, desejando que Harry não percebesse a mentira em sua voz — Ele ficou irritado porque houveram comentários. Draco não gosta de ser contrariado. Agora Harry, vá embora!

Harry soltou-a e deu um passo pra trás.

— Não fique zangado. Por favor...

— Tarde demais Pansy, já estou zangado. Depois de tudo você ainda o defende! E eu não trairia você. Você me basta unicamente pelo que é.

— Diga ao menos que compreende. — Ela suplicava.

— Só se você me prometer que deixará Draco caso eu descubra uma maneira de lhe garantir a guarda de sua filha.

— Pois eu prometo.

— Palavra de honra? — Harry a pressionou, como um menino ansioso.

— Sim. Dou-lhe minha palavra de honra.

Pena que esse sonho nunca se realizaria, ela pensou. A lei protegeria os interesses de Draco.

Novamente o marquês a tomou nos braços enchendo-a de beijos onde haviam marcas das bofetadas que Draco lhe dera.

— Neste caso, direi apenas "até logo."

— Saiba que não me arriscarei a perder minha filha — Pansy o acautelou.

— Compreendo perfeitamente.

— E não vá aos Pirinéus.

— Se eu for, ninguém me verá.

— Essa não é uma resposta tranqüilizadora.

— Não vou mentir para você. Não direi que nunca mais tornarei a vê-la. Na verdade, planejo ficar na Inglaterra durante algum tempo. Você sabe quando voltará a Londres?  
— Não faço a menor idéia. — Não se atrevia a dizer que talvez fosse transformada em prisioneira.  
— Acenderei velas na igreja, para que você volte o quanto antes.

— Você frequenta a igreja? — Não o imaginara um homem religioso.

— Passarei a frequentar.

Pansy riu.

— Melhor assim! Não gosto de despedidas tristes. Aliás, preferia não ter que me despedir de você.

— Harry!

— Sim, eu sei, eu sei. Contratos de casamento, esposas acorrentadas, amantes.

Uma batida suave na porta.

— Já se passaram dez minutos, milady.

— Preciso de um beijo antes de partir. Um beijo para me sustentar durante sua ausência.

Convencida de que aquele seria o último beijo, Pansy conteve as lágrimas. obrigando-se a não pensar no amanhã.

— Você me permitiu vislumbrar o paraíso e serei eternamente grata.

— Nós nos veremos outra vez, querida. Não chore.

Harry beijou-a de uma maneira ardente, mas logo o beijo foi interrompido por uma nova batida na porta.

— Não me esqueça — Harry pediu, afastando-se. — Eu voltarei.

— Seria impossível esquecê-lo — ela murmurou, chorosa.

Antes de sair, mais uma vez o marquês a tomou nos braços e a beijou, na boca, nos olhos, no pescoço, na testa, no nariz, murmurando palavras apaixonadas e ternas.  
Emocionada, Pansy começou a soluçar descontroladamente.

— Não chore. Dê-me duas semanas e terei resolvido tudo.

A confiança dele era tamanha que a contagiava. Lutando para reprimir o choro, falou:

— Estou bem agora... de verdade.

— Você vai manter a serenidade até ouvir notícias minhas?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

— Perfeito. — Com um último beijo, ele se retirou.

Pansy o vira se afastar pela janela, a angústia e o desespero voltando a atormentá-la. Apesar da segurança de Harry, sabia que os problemas eram imensos, os obstáculos, representados por seu contrato de casamento, intransponíveis. Provavelmente permaneceria ligada a um marido cruel e a quem não amava para sempre. 


	15. Capítulo XV

Capítulo XV

Uma sensação de desespero também comprimia o peito de Harry, mas devido ao tempo limitado que ele tinha. Precisava encontrar um meio de libertar Pansy daquele casamento sem que ela perdesse a filha. E teria que fazer isso mais que depressa. Não era ingênuo a ponto de não saber que as dificuldades seriam grandes. Entretanto, estava certo de que poderia oferecer a ela algumas escolhas.

Depois de localizar uma carruagem disponível na esquina, o marquês instruiu o condutor para levá-lo a uma parte mal afamada da cidade, tendo que dobrar o preço para convencer o homem a conduzi-lo até lá. Assim, em poucos minutos, Harry caminhava por uma vizinhança onde sua alta estatura, músculos e roupas elegantes o impediam de passar despercebido. Contudo, fora criado num ambiente às vezes duro e inóspito, e entrar num mundo violento não o assustava. Com passos rápidos dirigiu-se a um determinado bar.

— Estou procurando Neville Longbotton — falou ao _barman. _

— Por quê?

Harry enfrentou o olhar do outro fixamente.

— Você é representante de Longbotton?

— Talvez. Depende.

—Pois diga-lhe que tenho uma proposta de trabalho. Bem pago. Meu criado pessoal, Dobby, pode me avalizar.

— Dobby?

— Sim.

— Por que não me disse logo? Então você é o tal do inglês que se tornou um americano rico.

Divertido com o comentário, Harry sorriu.

— Imagino que sim.

— Neville deve chegar a qualquer momento, sir. Se não se importar de esperá-lo, será um prazer lhe fazer companhia.

— Sirva-me de um uísque, enquanto espero.

— Sim, milorde. Tenho um uísque de boa qualidade, que costumo guardar para ocasiões especiais. É puro malte irlandês.

Tendo bebido muitas vezes em campos de mineração e de petróleo ao redor do mundo, Harry aprendera a não ser excessivamente exigente. O uísque, entretanto, era mesmo de excelente qualidade e serviu para destravar a língua do _barman. Logo, _ detalhes sobre Neville Longbotton vieram à tona e aparentemente o amigo de Dobby trabalhara para a polícia de Londres até ser demitido devido a problemas não comprovados com um certo carregamento vindo da China.

— Longbotton anda bebendo?

— Não. Embora acho que seria melhor se bebesse. Pelo menos aliviaria a tensão que o consome. É só trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. — Disse o barman embriagado.

Vários uísques depois, aquele a quem Harry estivera esperando apareceu.  
Sem dúvida Neville inspirava respeito.

— Meu empregado, Dobby, o recomendou muito bem. — Harry estendeu a mão, enquanto o _barman _se afastava discretamente. — Sou Harry Potter.

— Ah, o marquês. Você está muito longe de casa, sir.

— O tempo é curto, ou eu teria mandado chamá-lo amanhã — disse Harry.

— Alguma coisa que não pode esperar? — Neville perguntou curioso.

— Alguma coisa importante para mim. Poderíamos discutir o assunto num outro lugar?

— Outro lugar? — A voz de Longbotton soou desconfiada.

— Em minha residência, talvez? Ou um local de sua preferência.

— Que tal lá fora? Você na frente.

Satisfeito por Longbotton parecer um sujeito cauteloso, Harry o acompanhou.

— Sou todo ouvidos, sir.

O marquês foi direto ao ponto.

— Tenho um serviço para você. Um trabalho que o obrigaria a deixar Londres amanhã cedo.

— E se eu não houvesse vindo ao bar hoje? — Perguntou Neville surpreso.

— Eu o teria encontrado de qualquer maneira. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Londres é muito grande.

— O dinheiro torna uma cidade menor. — Harry respondeu com certeza.

— Não costumo lidar com nobres arrogantes. — Neville parecia incomodado.

— Raramente uso as regalias de meu título. E você compreendeu mal. Apenas quero contratá-lo para uma missão que exige rapidez e eficiência. — Harry justificou-se.

— Trata-se dessa viagem?

— Sim. Existe alguma chance de você já ter ido à França?

— Talvez.

— Você conhece bem aquele país?

— O suficiente.

Pela primeira vez desde que deixara a casa de Pansy e confrontara Draco, Harry sentiu-se verdadeiramente esperançoso.

— Quero-o para um serviço de tocaia. Diga-me seu preço. — Harry estava ansioso.

— Não faço barganhas.

— Neste caso, tampouco eu. Dobby falou que você é o melhor. Preciso do melhor.

— Esse serviço de tocaia é na França?

— Nos Pirinéus.

— Devo vigiar o príncipe, ou a princesa?

Harry ficou imóvel, os sentidos alertas.

— O que você sabe sobre isso?

— Sei que você passou duas semanas em Hogsmead Hill na companhia da princesa. Os mexericos se espalham rápido, milorde. — Longbotton sorriu pela primeira vez. — Todo mundo se interessa por sua vida amorosa. Há muito tempo um homem com sua reputação não aparece em Londres. Então me diga, o marido traído se mostrou ofendido?

— Deus, esse é um maldito país pequeno para que todos saibam de tudo tão rapidamente? — Harry estava irritado.

— Imagino que seja mais fácil namorar as damas casadas em nossas antigas colônias. — Rebateu Neville.

Longbotton chegara muito perto da verdade, porém Harry não o procurara para discutir sua vida amorosa. Aliás, sua antiga vida amorosa, que agora lhe parecia insignificante e sem sentido.

— Sem dúvida — O marquês respondeu. — Você se importaria de ir até minha casa para discutirmos os detalhes? Ou melhor, você está disposto a aceitar esse trabalho?

— Depois de ouvir o que você deseja... talvez. — Neville olhava para Harry com olhos vidrados, analíticos.

— Vamos procurar urna carruagem.

Meia hora depois, os dois homens sentavam-se frente a frente no escritório de Harry, este tomando um conhaque, enquanto Longbotton sorvia um chá preto e forte. 

— Desejo que a princesa seja vigiada para a sua própria segurança. Draco é um canalha desprezível e não merece confiança.

— Por quanto tempo você a quer vigiada e qual o objetivo? Não estou interessado em passar o resto da minha vida nos Pirinéus.

— Sinceramente? — Harry tinha um olhar duvidoso.

— Se você ainda não o sabe, diga-o. Não sou o tipo que se dispõe a trabalhar para amantes ciumentos.

— Quando terminarmos essa conversa, pretendo ir atrás de meu advogado e discutir o que preciso fazer para me casar com a princesa.

— Ah! — Longbotton disfarçou a surpresa com habilidade. — Então você fala sério.

O marquês pôs o conhaque de lado, sem tê-lo terminado.

— Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. — Não havia vestigio de dúvida na voz ou no olhar de Harry.

— Por que a princesa simplesmente não abandona o marido? Ela tem motivos de sobra, com um marido feito aquele.

— Não sem a filha. Pansy é refém do futuro da filha, ela é a herdeira legítima, já que eles não tiveram um filho varão. E tem os termos do contrato matrimonial que dão ao príncipe a guarda dos filhos que tiverem.

— Não se trata de um arranjo incomum. As mulheres geralmente perdem os filhos, caso se divorciem. Milorde sabe disso.

— Sim, porém o que acontece "geralmente" não me interessa. Estou preocupado em achar urna forma da princesa obter a custódia da menina e ver-se livre do marido. — Harry pegou o copo de bebida de volta, levando-o aos lábios.

— E enquanto você busca uma saída com seu advogado, eu me encarrego de manter a princesa em segurança.

— Eu ficaria muito grato.

Longbotton tomou o resto do chá e depositou a xícara sobre a bandeja devagar.

— Numa análise realista, quanto tempo demorarão os trâmites legais? Tenho negócios aqui que poderão ser adiados. porém não indefinidamente.

— Se eu pudesse fazer tudo à minha maneira, a situação ficaria definida amanhã mesmo. Pressionarei meu advogado impiedosamente. Todavia, sendo realista, eu diria que as coisas serão resolvidas dentro de umas quatro a oito semanas.

— E se você fracassar? As cortes francesas não simpatizarão com a sua causa.

— Vai depender da princesa, naturalmente. Mas eu sei o que gostaria de fazer.

— Levá-la embora para longe?

— Sim, para os Estados Unidos. Todavia isso não acontecerá, não com o futuro da filha em jogo.

— Eu poderia conseguir um emprego na residência do príncipe.

— Você estaria disposto a isso? — Harry era esperança e curiosidade.

— Sim. Numa certa noite, anos atrás, quando eu ainda trabalhava na Polícia e cuidava da segurança do teatro para uma das raras aparições públicas da Rainha, o príncipe de Malfoy queixou-se de mim aos meus superiores, argumentando que eu não havia liberado sua passagem tão rapidamente quanto deveria. Chamou-me de anarquista e agitador, e insistiu para que eu fosse punido. Aquele fora o primeiro de uma série de eventos que, no final, me custaram o cargo. Ou seja, ele me causou muitos problemas.

— Draco causa problemas a muita gente. — Harry se irritava ao pensar no Príncipe.

— Eu não me importaria de lhe devolver na mesma moeda agora. Portanto, milorde, concordo em passar até oitos semanas nos Pirinéus.

Aliviado e grato, Harry estendeu a mão.

— Obrigado! Dormirei melhor sabendo que alguém de minha confiança está velando por ela. Com sorte, teremos uma solução em breve. Avise-me como você vai querer ser pago! Naturalmente lhe darei dinheiro suficiente agora para cobrir suas despesas com a viagem. Como nos comunicaremos?

— Quando eu ouvir algo de seu interesse, tratarei de lhe enviar um telegrama. Tenho um código simples que podemos usar.

— Ótimo. Alertarei meus empregados para me entregarem suas mensagens imediatamente. E agora, se me der licença, embora correndo o risco de parecer rude, estou ansioso para falar com meu advogado ainda esta noite.

— Entendo. — Longbotton levantou-se.

Harry levantou-se também e apontou para a porta.

— Meu secretário cuidará de todos os detalhes. Diga-lhe o que quer e de quanto precisa. Se você achar necessário, Dobby poderá acompanhá-lo.

— Não será preciso. Trabalho sozinho.

— Mais uma vez, muito, muito obrigado! A idéia de abandonar Pansy desprotegida estava me martirizando.

Após apresentar Neville Longbotton ao seu secretário particular, Colin Creevey, Harry deixou-os a sós e partiu em busca de seu advogado, Albus Dumbledore.

— Minhas desculpas Dumbledore, por interromper seu jantar! — Harry se apressou a dizer. — Porém meu pânico é tal que necessito de seus conselhos.

— Que diabos está acontecendo? — o advogado indagou, os olhos brilhando de interesse.

— Vou me casar.

— Esta noite? — Ele questionou surpreso.

— Muito engraçado. — Harry respondeu com ironia.

— Desculpe-me, não pude resistir! — Dumbledore sorria — Porém, se eu quisesse mesmo brincar, lhe perguntaria quem é a noiva, mas como sei de quem se trata, permita-me lhe dar um conselho: isto não vai acontecer.

— É por este motivo que preciso de seu auxílio. Você vai fazer acontecer.

— Não na França.

— Será que todo mundo está a par da minha vida íntima? — Harry murmurou, impaciente.

— Quando você leva a linda princesa Pansy Parkinson para passar duas semanas em sua casa de campo, o mundo inteiro fica sabendo. Ou pelo menos, a nata da sociedade. Desde a adolescência, quando sua beleza desabrochou, Pansy tem sido observada com grande fascínio. Ao se casar com um príncipe bonitão, todas as moças da Grã-Bretanha a invejaram. A foto dela tem aparecido mais nos jornais do que as das filhas feiosas da rainha. Que diabos você achou que estava fazendo, deitando-se com uma criada qualquer?

— Claro que não! Acontece que o marido de Pansy ficou ofendido e a está levando para os Pirinéus amanhã.

— E seu coração está partido, meu amigo? — Dumbledore sorriu um sorriso de descrença — Perdoe-me se pareço estar desafiando a constância de seus sentimentos. Mas sua reputação não é das melhores. Você teve mais mulheres em sua cama do que um pássaro tem horas de voo.

— Alguma vez você já se apaixonou? — Harry questionou contrariado.

— Por minha esposa? — Dumbledore perguntou confuso.

— Por qualquer mulher que seja! — Harry exclamou exaltado — Se a resposta for sim, você compreende como me sinto. Se for não, sinto pena de você.

— Ah! O fanatismo dos recém-convertidos. — Dumbledore sorriu de novo.

— Deboche se quiser, não estou lhe pedindo para acreditar em mim. Peço-lhe apenas para pôr em prática suas consideráveis habilidades legais, e se me acompanhar agora, adicionarei mais cinco mil libras aos seus honorários.

Dumbledore sorriu e apontou a porta.

— Partamos então, meu caro marquês.

Harry riu.

— Assim é melhor! Não preciso de um sermão. Estou quase perdendo a cabeça de tanto me preocupar com ela. Draco é um canalha cruel e você sabe que não uso essa palavra irresponsavelmente.

Já na carruagem, Harry expôs seus desejos ao advogado.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu queria que você conseguisse uma cópia do contrato de casamento de Pansy. Depois quero que pesquise os detalhes da transferência do principado de Malfoy para a herdeira, descubra se Draco pode mudar as regras de alguma forma. Também preciso conhecer os direitos que as mães têm sobre os filhos na França. Ponha quantas pessoas julgar necessárias trabalhando no caso, lembre-se que estou com muita pressa. — Harry enfatizou.

— Relaxe. Não há nada aberto a essa hora da noite.

— Com certeza você poderia conversar com algumas pessoas ainda esta noite. Perdoe minha ansiedade, mas é que ela _partirá de Londres amanhã cedo. _

Acostumado ao pânico e à ansiedade de seus clientes, Dumbledore estava mais do que disposto a ajudar. E não apenas porque Harry pagava bem, mas porque, diferentemente da maioria dos aristocratas, não agia nunca de maneira pretensiosa, ou superior. O advogado, que alcançara sucesso devido ao talento e ao trabalho duro, apreciava esses traços.

— Conheço um jovem cônsul na embaixada Francesa. Talvez ele esteja disponível. — Dumbledore disse após um pouco de reflexão.

— Eu apreciaria muito qualquer coisa que você pudesse fazer. Quero o divórcio para Pansy e a filha dela em segurança.

— E você quer isso tudo amanhã. — O advogado sorriu, complacente.

— Você leu minha mente.

— Daqui a vinte e quatro horas sem dúvida terei algumas informações interessantes. Mas, entenda, este caso levará algum tempo até ser resolvido. Seja realista, meu amigo.

— Estou sendo! Quero que use meu dinheiro onde e como for necessário para apressar o andamento das coisas.

— Com certeza o dinheiro ajudará.

— Você por acaso você conhece algum juiz na França?

— Conhecerei, daqui a uma semana. — Dumbledore respondeu presunçoso.

— Perfeito! — Harry sorriu satisfeito.

— Por favor, não se afobe, achando que se casará logo — Dumbledore o instruiu. — A situação da filha da princesa será nosso maior obstáculo. Em caso de divórcio, as mães não obtêm a guarda dos filhos.

— Ambos o sabemos muito bem. Mas Pansy tem que obter a custódia da criança.

— Você está realmente seguro do afeto que a princesa lhe dedica? O que houve entre vocês dois não foi apenas uma espécie de férias conjugais para uma dama entediada?

— Creio que não.

— Espero que você esteja certo de que ela o ama, e principalmente de que você a ama, antes de gastar uma fortuna nessa quase impossível empreitada.

Dumbledore não dissera "impossível" e a sutileza não passou despercebida ao marquês. Essa era a valiosa diferença entre Albus e o resto dos advogados,

— Estou plenamente certo, tanto dos sentimentos dela, quanto dos meus. E você pode gastar meu dinheiro com minhas bênçãos.

— Quisera ter minas de ouro e poços de petróleo.

— Quisera ter uma esposa!

— Leve a minha — Dumbledore falou, entre sério e brincalhão.

— Já estou comprometido! E com a mulher mais maravilhosa e especial desse mundo. — Harry respondeu sonhador.

Pansy não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Tampouco Harry, cujo encontro com o advogado se estendera mais do que o esperado. Draco também passara a noite em claro envolvido, como sempre, com suas conquistas amorosas.

Na manhã seguinte, exausto devido aos excessos, o príncipe estava mais ríspido do que nunca a caminho da estação e Pansy procurou se manter tão longe dele quanto possível no confinamento da carruagem. Draco, todavia, pouco lhe prestava atenção, ele cochilava.

Assim que chegaram a estação, ela desceu depressa do veículo e caminhou pela plataforma, ansiosa para abordar o trem. Percebeu que dois homens a seguiam, sem dúvida guarda-costas contratados pelo marido para mantê-la sob vigilância. Como se ela fosse capaz de fugir abandonando a sua única filha na França!

Uma garotinha, trajando vestido dsbotado e sapatos gastos, aproximou-se, vendendo flores.

— Violetas, milady? Dez xelins o ramo.

O sorriso radiante da criança a emocionou. Tirando uma moeda de ouro da bolsa, a princesa aceitou as violetas..

— Não tenho troco, senhora.

— O troco é seu.

— Procure um bilhete no meio das flores — a menina segredou, afastando-se depressa.

O coração de Pansy disparou. Ofegante, percorreu o resto do percurso até o trem, a certeza de que Harry estava por ali, em algum lugar, inundando-a de alegria. Talvez ele houvesse tocado as violetas que agora carregava consigo, pensou, beijando as pétalas delicadas. Imaginou beijar os lábios de Harry novamente.

Observando-a a distância, Harry sentiu-se como se tivesse sido beijado.  
Logo, logo a teria de volta em seus braços e nunca mais iriam se separar.

Ao subirem no vagão que lhes fora destinado, Draco entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Aliviada, Pansy o imitou, contente por ter aquele pequeno aposento apenas para si. Em segurança e com dedos trêmulos, ela retirou o pedacinho de papel dobrado e escondido no meio dos ramos.

"_Eu lhe entregarei meu presente de Natal pessoalmente. Até lá, envio-lhe meu amor e muitos beijos. Para sempre seu, Harry." _

Ele não deveria. Precisava avisá-lo para não procurá-la nos Pirinéus, ainda mais agora que tinha seguranças. Tamanha ousadia e atrevimento o poriam em perigo, e a ela também. No entanto, a idéia de revê-lo a deixava em estado de graça, como se pisasse nas nuvens. Se o visse no Natal, seria plenamente feliz. Se o visse no Natal, acreditaria em milagres.


End file.
